


Там, где море встречается с небом

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кадет Звездного флота Спок находит тайну, а также неожиданную дружбу, повстречавшись с загадочным юношей ночью на пляже. Однако вскоре Спок становится более заинтригован самим Джимом, чем его секретами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где море встречается с небом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Sea Meets Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493748) by [Rynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne). 



> Арт для перевода выполнен Хвосторожкой

**Первая глава**

Ветер гнал холодный воздух с океана — бриз, насыщенный ароматом соленой воды. Спок поёжился, недоумевая, почему его одногруппники считали очень Сан-Франциско осень тёплым временем года. Он не мог согреться даже днём, что уж говорить о ночи на пляже.

Спок снова повернулся к костру, вокруг которого сидели его сосед по комнате, Джошуа Флеминг, и несколько его друзей. Флеминг — который настаивал на том, чтобы его называли Джош — все последние три целых две десятых недели постоянно приглашал Спока на различные социальные мероприятия. В конце концов, стремясь одновременно социализироваться и положить конец настойчивым уговорам, Спок согласился. Однако сейчас он припомнил, по какой причине отклонял все предыдущие приглашения. Ему было неинтересно поглощать большое количество алкоголя и рассказывать истории, целью которых являлось лишь заставить слушателей смеяться.

Но вернуться обратно в кампус академии Звёздного Флота Спок пока не мог. Оушн Бич располагался достаточно далеко, и ему потребовалось бы средство передвижения, а просто пойти пешком он не решался, так как ещё не был знаком с этой частью Сан-Франциско. Спок не считал, что может заблудиться, но ему не хотелось идти семь целых и шесть десятых мили по незнакомым улицам холодной ночью. Он считал, что лучше будет просто подождать, пока Флеминг и его компания будут готовы вернуться обратно, тем более в таком случае он бы также уберёг их от присущей им беспечности, взяв управление автомобилем на себя.

И всё же Спок не желал просто стоять рядом с ними и ждать. Он подошёл ближе к костру и остановился за плечом Флеминга. Тот согнулся пополам, фыркая от смеха, и не сразу заметил вулканца.

— С-с-спок, — невнятно протянул он, раскинув руки в широком жесте. — Присядь. Выпей с нами! Давайте, р’бята, подвиньтесь.

— В этом нет необходимости, — возразил Спок, прежде чем они успели подвинуться. — Флеминг, я просто хотел проинформировать тебя, что заинтересован в изучении ночного побережья и намереваюсь совершить прогулку. Я вернусь через час, и тогда, полагаю, нам всем будет мудро вернуться обратно в кампус академии.

Слова Спока были встречены притворными стонами кадетов, но их нетрезвые протесты не повлияли на его решение. Он обследует пляж, а затем вернётся, заберёт подвыпивших парней, и в дальнейшем не станет соглашаться ни на какие приглашения Флеминга, независимо от того, насколько «кислым» тот его назовёт. В любом случае Спок не видел оскорбления в простом факте вкусового ощущения и не понимал, почему люди упорствуют в использовании этого термина таким образом.

Уходя прочь от костра, Спок поймал себя на мысли, что внимательно вслушивается в грохот и рев прибоя; он услышал этот звук в первую же неделю пребывания на Земле, и тот привёл его в трепет и поверг в смятение. Вулкан не имел луны, а Т’Кхут располагалась недостаточно близко, чтобы вызывать приливы и отливы в тех немногочисленных малых океанах, которые были на планете. В тот раз ему показалось — хотя потом он отбросил такое сравнение как надуманное — что вода гневалась.

Однако сейчас Спок находил рокот волн необъяснимо успокаивающим. Шум, который в своё время так обескуражил его, был создан не чьей—то злой волей, а всего лишь силой гравитации Луны. Кроме того звук был размеренным. Он порождал причудливый образ, который Споку никак не удавалось выбросить из головы, что звук прилива — это сердцебиение.

Он шёл по самой кромке приливной зоны, где сырой песок был плотнее, но низкие волны ещё не могли коснуться его. Мокрые зернышки липли к ботинкам, и каблуки увязали в песке. Спок сделал вывод, что возвращаться стоит по сухому песку, который должен очистить налипшую влажную крошку.

Взошедшая луна оказалась почти полной и освещала пляж достаточно хорошо, чтобы Спок мог видеть всё, что его окружает, даже когда костер остался далеко позади. Вода блестела, словно жидкое серебро, постоянно разрываемое движением волн. Время от времени Спок был вынужден обходить скопления водорослей, солёный запах которых был достаточно сильным, чтобы заставить его с отвращением морщить нос. Запах океана в воздухе был не таким тяжёлым, как концентрированный аромат в клубках ламинарий.

Вскоре он подошел к нагромождению камней, уходящему в воду, высотой не более чем по грудь Споку и длиной около шесть метров от одного конца до другого. Спок намеревался было обойти их, так как не представлял себе, как будет карабкаться вверх, не видя, куда поставить ногу при таком тусклом освещении, но затем заметил что-то скомканное, валяющееся на вершине этой гряды. Незнакомый предмет был маленьким и тонким, и, вроде бы не шевелился даже в ровном ритме дыхания, но одно его наличие было неожиданным, а потому интригующим. И Спок намеревался провести исследование.

Он осторожно положил ладони на край камня, и, найдя себе стабильную опору для ног, забрался на вершину. Камни были мокрыми и покрытыми водорослями, глубокие провалы между ними во время прилива заполнились океанской водой. Спок посмотрел в один из них, но было слишком темно, и он смог разглядеть только лёгкое колыхание водяных растений и парочку блестящих раковин.

Вместо этого он снова сосредоточился на скомканной... коже? Он нагнулся над ней и решил, что, по всей видимости, это какая-то шкура; ни форма, ни окрас не соответствовали обычной человеческой одежде. Шкура была светлой, возможно жёлтой или белой с тёмными пятнами чёрного и серого цветов. Прикоснувшись к ней, он отметил, что, хотя кожа и выглядела тонкой, она казалась весьма прочной и была покрыта коротким мехом.

Спок задумчиво разглядывал неожиданную находку. Развернув её, он решил, что, судя по размеру и окрасу, она принадлежала земному морскому млекопитающему _Phoca vitulina_ , более известному как тюлень обыкновенный. Спок видел несколько особей, развалившихся на скалах, вроде этой, когда знакомился с прилегающей к академии территорией. Он не помнил точно, линяют ли эти животные, но шкура выглядела совершенно целой.

— Эй!

Услышав крик, Спок вскинул голову и посмотрел вниз на человеческого юношу, возможно, на несколько лет младше его самого. Тот стоял, уперев руки в бёдра, и рассержено сверкал глазами на Спока.

— Что, простите? — отозвался Спок, отрывая взгляд от шкуры. В тот же миг юноша выбросил руку вперед, ухватился за край и вспрыгнул на скалу. Он выдернул шкуру из рук Спока, прежде чем тот успел ему помешать.

— Это моё, — заявил юноша, пряча её за спиной. Он отошёл от Спока на несколько шагов, балансируя на скользких камнях и даже не глядя себе под ноги.

— Прошу прощения, — ответил Спок. Юноша предъявлял права на выброшенную тюленью шкуру? — Я не знал этого. Предмет был оставлен без присмотра.

— Я не думал, что здесь кто-то есть, — ответил юноша, будто оправдываясь и в тоже время обвиняя.

Спок присмотрелся к парню. Тот был приблизительно на два дюйма ниже него, определить рост более точно было трудно из-за темноты и неровной поверхности камня. Светлые глаза и волосы, белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, джинсы, закатанные до голени. Грубая ткань под его коленями липла к ногам, будто до этого он стоял в воде.

— Несколько моих... знакомых и я приехали посмотреть на пляж ночью, — наконец ответил Спок. — Мне было не интересно текущее направление их беседы, и я решил прогуляться, тогда и нашёл вашу... собственность.

Юноша фыркнул.

— Парни, которые напиваются вот там? — спросил он, махнув рукой в сторону костра. Спок кивнул, и юноша покачал головой. — Ненавижу пьяных. Они всегда забывают убрать за собой банки и бутылки.

— Перед отъездом я удостоверюсь, что мы не оставили мусор, — заверил его Спок и был слегка удивлен, когда юноша наклонил голову и поощрил его лёгкой улыбкой.

— Было бы здорово, — сказал он.

Затем юноша плюхнулся на камни, скрестив ноги и положив шкуру на колени. Спок скептически осмотрел острые выступы, мокрые от океанских брызг и усеянные мелкой галькой, и решил остаться на ногах. — Что ты вообще с ними делаешь? Ты не похож на того, кто увлекается горячительными. Ты вулканец, да?

— Именно так, — подтвердил Спок. — Я был не осведомлён, что алкоголь будет главным развлечением сегодня. Один из выпивающих мой сосед по комнате. Он был очень... настойчив в своих приглашениях и в попытках меня ‘социализировать’.

Юноша снова усмехнулся.

— Другими словами, он приставал к тебе до тех пор, пока ты не сдался. Ну, если принять на веру то, что ты не приехал портить пляж.

Спок обождал, но за этим утверждением больше ничего не последовало.

— Это не входило в мои намерения, — согласился он. — Могу ли я поинтересоваться, почему ты здесь? И почему оставляешь свою собственность без присмотра?

— Эй, я думал, я здесь в безопасности, и вокруг никого нет, — огрызнулся юноша, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь руками в колени. — Вообще-то большинство людей не шатаются по пляжу ночами.

Спок приподнял бровь.

— Тогда как ты здесь оказался?

Юноша немного расслабился и пожал плечами.

— В основном, потому что большинство людей не шатаются по пляжу ночами, — непринуждённо ответил он, сверкнув ещё одной улыбкой. — Пляж славный, когда не набит народом. Я ничего не имею против людей вокруг, но мне нравится, когда практически всё здесь предоставлено только мне.

Спок подумал, что понял намёк.

— В таком случае, оставлю тебя наслаждаться уединением, — сказал он. Человек и его шкура по-прежнему представлялись ему любопытными, но раз тот не хотел отвечать, было бы грубо продолжать давить на него.

— Ну, с тобой не так уж и плохо беседовать, — сказал юноша, всё ещё улыбаясь. Он так часто улыбался, Спок не видел никого, кто бы так ярко проявлял эмоции. — Как тебя зовут?

— Спок, — ответил Спок, решая не называть своё полное имя, которое не могло произнести большинство людей. — Я кадет в академии Звёздного флота.

Юноша застыл, но потом снова расслабился.

— Значит, Звёздный флот? — тихо сказал он, глядя на свои колени. Когда он снова поднял глаза, они светились в лунном свете. — Ну, Спок, приятно познакомиться. Я — Джим.

Спок ждал оставшейся части имени, так как знал, что у людей обычно есть фамилии, по которым они идентифицируют друг друга, но Джим больше ничего не добавил.

— У тебя есть фамилия? — спросил Спок.

— А у тебя? — ответил Джим вопросом на вопрос, уголок его рта едва заметно дёрнулся вверх в темноте.

— С’чн T’гай Спок, — с вызовом ответил Спок.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Да уж, я не смогу это произнести, — охотно признал он. Затем плавно поднялся, без колебаний находя ногам опору на камне и крепко сжимая в руке тюленью шкуру. — Что ж, приятно было познакомиться с вами, мистер Спок. Может, мы ещё увидимся.

Он спрыгнул с дальнего края камня, прежде чем Спок смог хотя бы попрощаться. Сбитый с толку странным поведением нового знакомого, Спок отвернулся. Всё равно была пора возвращаться к товарищам, и проследить, чтобы они убрали за собой бутылки и не пострадали в процессе.

***

— Кадет Спок, — объявил адмирал Арчер, снова обнаружив его в библиотеке. — Я восхищаюсь вашей трудовой дисциплиной, но есть такая вещь, как перенапряжение. Сходите на улицу. Погрейтесь на солнышке.

Спок встал и вытянулся, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Сэр, при всём уважении, вулканцы...

— Извлекают из смены ритма не меньше пользы, чем все остальные, — перебил его Арчер, прищурившись. — Думаю, вы обнаружите, что и без учебников и классных комнат можно кое-чему научиться. Выйдите на улицу. Хотя, нет, лучше выйдите за границы кампуса. И чтобы духу вашего здесь не было, по крайней мере, до ужина.

Учитывая, что до полудня было ещё три часа, а по человеческим меркам шестнадцать часов могли бы расцениваться, как время раннего ужина, то у Спока оставалось, по крайней мере, семь часов, чтобы найти, чем занять себя за пределами академии. Он не знал, на что их потратить, но, тем не менее, отдал честь Арчеру, повинуясь.

Пожилой адмирал взял на себя задачу «приглядеть» за вулканским первокурсником, как он выразился. Спок не видел в этом необходимости, но адмирал настаивал.

— В память о старом друге, — сказал тогда Арчер с мимолётной улыбкой. Споку оставалось только смириться.

Спок не привык к тому, что два дня в неделю свободны от занятий, и обычно проводил свои «выходные» в библиотеке. По возможности он приносил материалы в свою комнату и учился там, но Флеминг часто приводил гостей, и даже когда был один, то предпочитал заниматься в сопровождении фоновых шумов, которые он пытался называть музыкой. Спок не считал эту обстановку подходящей для учёбы и проводил время в своей комнате только в период сна. Даже медитировать он предпочитал в тихой библиотеке или в каком-нибудь пустынном уголке кампуса.

Спок обдумал доступные варианты. Инструкции адмирала Арчера были неопределёнными, и Спок мог интерпретировать их просто как приказ покинуть кампус, после чего он был волен возобновить занятия. Однако опыт общения с людьми подсказывал Споку, что нельзя воспринимать каждое утверждение, как буквальное выражение намерений. Его собственная мать была более прямолинейной, чем многие люди на Земле, но даже она имела склонность изъясняться намёками.

Хотя Спок склонялся к тому, чтобы воспринять приказ адмирала буквально, он понимал, что отчасти движим досадой от того, что ему приказали прекратить выбранную деятельность. Досада не являлась веской причиной, чтобы не подчиняться духу приказа так же беспрекословно, как его букве. По всей видимости, адмирал Арчер не хотел, чтобы Спок провёл весь день за работой, и ему бы не понравилось, если бы Спок просто взял падд и возобновил работу в ближайшей общественной библиотеке округа Марин.

На Земле было много того, что могло бы привлечь его интерес кроме успеваемости. Планета была богата разнообразной флорой и фауной, большая часть из которой свободно росла под нежными лучами Солнца. На Вулкане нестерпимый жар Эридани загнал большую часть жизненных форм под землю. И редко когда такое биоразнообразие, как на Земле, можно было увидеть в свободном доступе.

Спок мог бы выбрать прогулку по одному из многочисленных окрестных парков, как он делал раньше, когда только приехал на планету. Однако он обнаружил, что мысли его были заняты вовсе не буйной растительной жизнью. Он заверил себя — как и много раз в течение нескольких недель с той полуночной встречи с Джимом на Оушн Бич — что это тайны океана привлекли тогда его внимание, а вовсе не странный юноша, заявивший свои права на тюленью шкуру. По крайней мере, ему было приятно знакомое ощущение песка под ногами, даже если оно шло рука об руку с непостижимыми океанскими глубинами.

Поэтому Спок приехал на Бэйкер Бич, ближайший к академии Звёздного флота пляж. Он всё ещё был одет в кадетскую униформу, хотя и не взял с собой падд. Днём на пляже было гораздо больше народу, воздух вокруг был заполнен смехом человеческих детей, гулом разговоров, сливающихся друг с другом, и криком чаек. Некоторые люди, по-видимому, одетые в минимум одежды, необходимой лишь для соблюдения приличий в обществе, недоумённо смотрели на Спока, вышагивающего в полном облачении, но он не обращал на них внимания. Возможно, по их стандартам день считался тёплым, но по его собственным ощущениям плотная ткань была совсем не лишней.

Он шёл, с интересом разглядывая такой ритуал человеческих детей, как строительство песочных замков. Это занятие озадачивало Спока, ведь такие замки неминуемо разрушались — если не приближающейся водой, то самими детьми, которые по непонятным причинам смеялись, уничтожая собственную работу, чтобы тут же всё начать заново.

Приблизительно в трёхстах метрах от того места, где он зашёл на пляж, Спок увидел молодых людей, занятых игрой, которая включала в себя сетку, белый мяч и много прыжков в песок. Один человек, игравший спиной к Споку, показался ему знакомым, но Спок не узнал его, пока тот не повернулся, чтобы сбегать за мячом. Это был Джим, его волосы горели золотом в солнечном свете, а глаза были насыщенно голубыми. Улыбка на его лице стала ещё шире, когда он увидел Спока.

— Спок! — позвал Джим, хватая мяч, и потрусил к нему, в то время как товарищи провожали его взглядом. — Приятно снова тебя видеть. Ты пришёл сюда заниматься? — он вздёрнул брови, разглядывая униформу Спока.

— Отрицательно, — ответил Спок, глядя через плечо Джима на его друзей. — Я просто не видел причин переодеваться.

Джим в свою очередь игнорировал их нетерпеливые выкрики и жестикуляцию.

— Тогда у нас проблема, — сказал он. Его тон был серьёзным, но глаза блестели. — Пляж это неформальная зона, а твоя униформа само воплощение формальности.

— Есть такое правило? — спросил Спок, выгибая бровь, совершенно уверенный, что в его одежде не было ничего особенно... формального.

Но Джим только усмехнулся и энергично закивал.

— О, да. Действительно есть такое правило, так как этот пляж на самом деле нудистский. Но люди, которые хотят предстать полностью _au naturel_ , обычно остаются в его северной части. Здесь мы весьма снисходительны к одежде, но я не знаю, сможем ли мы смириться с полной униформой.

— Ты можешь предложить выход? — спросил Спок. Бессистемное публичное обнажение — даже в случае людей — озадачивало его. У него не было стремления раздеться догола на пляже, но он был не против продолжить разговор с Джимом.

Джим помолчал, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Затем решительно произнёс:

— Сними обувь. Я позволю тебя оставить пиджак и брюки, но ты не можешь носить ботинки на пляже.

Спок задумался, размышляя, стоит ли подчиниться, но песок хорошо удерживал тепло, и его дискомфорт исходил бы в первую очередь от незавершённости своей униформы. Снова повстречав Джима, который оставался всё таким же интригующим, Спок не хотел оттолкнуть его излишней формальностью.

Наклонившись, он принялся стаскивать обувь.

Когда Спок снова выпрямился, держа оба ботинка в одной руке, то был сражён яркой улыбкой Джима и его протянутой рукой.

— Здорово! — объявил Джим. — А теперь пойдём сыграем в волейбол. У меня в команде как раз не хватает одного игрока. Ты когда-нибудь играл в волейбол до этого?

Спок окинул взглядом сетку и других игроков.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Но разве тебе не стоит сначала спросить у друзей, хотят ли они меня принять?

Джим на это только отмахнулся.

— Ой, да они не будут возражать, — сказал он. — Пойдем, я тебя познакомлю. — И когда Спок не двинулся с места, Джим взял его за запястье, легко потянул в сторону площадки и отпустил. — Пойдем, ну!

И Спок пошёл. Их контакт закончился слишком быстро, а его ментальные щиты всё это время были подняты, так что он не получил большой ментальный отклик от Джима, но то, что он ощутил было радушием.

— Ну так вот, это Шон, Саманта, Дженни и Дуг, — каждый махал, когда Джим называл его или её имя. Все они приветливо улыбались, но улыбки Саманты и Дуга скорее казались ухмылками. Они вместе с Дженни играли против Джима, если Спок правильно интерпретировал их положение относительно сетки.

Джим заметил реакцию друзей и ухмыльнулся в ответ, прежде чем снова повернуться к Споку.

— Ладно, мы играем не всерьёз, но есть несколько основных правил. Ты получаешь очки, отправляя мяч в песок по ту сторону сетки, но в пределах границ поля. Противники попытаются достать мяч, прежде чем это случится, и отправить его обратно с той же целью. Ты не должен дотрагиваться до сетки, выходить за пределы поля или бить по мячу два раза подряд. Нельзя также передавать мяч друг другу более трёх раз, до того, как перекинуть его через сетку. Понял?

— Твоего объяснения достаточно, — ответил Спок, — хотя я предпочёл бы сначала понаблюдать, а потом уж принимать участие в игре.

Джим склонил голову к плечу.

— Мы можем отдать подачу противникам, — предложил он. — Можешь не бросаться к мячу, когда он окажется на нашей половине поля, но если ты почувствуешь, что сможешь отбить, то вперёд.

Спок обдумал это, а затем кивнул.

— Приемлемый курс действий, — сказал он и принялся наблюдать, как Джим перебрасывает мяч Дженни, которая вышла за границы грубо нарисованного линиями «поля». Она вытянула руку вверх, держа мяч на другой руке, а затем подбросила его и ударила, посылая через сетку. Джим дотянулся до мяча прежде, чем он упал на песок, отбивая его вверх и слегка в сторону, где мяч перехватил Шон и одним ударом отправил его обратно через сетку.

Спок наблюдал три раунда перекидывания мяча, прежде чем начать действовать. Он понял, почему Джим хотел, чтобы он поиграл с ними. Когда Саманта перенаправила подачу Дугу, Спок двинулся вперед, вставая рядом с Джимом. Мяч перелетел через сетку, и Джим мельком глянул на Спока, а затем подбежал и отбил мяч в его направлении. Спок подпрыгнул и, высчитав угол и силу удара за долю секунды до того, как мяч коснулся его руки, перекинул его через сетку аккурат в незащищенную часть поля.

Джим встретил его взгляд, когда другая команда громко застонала. Спок не мог считаться экспертом в чтении эмоций по глазам людей, но даже он видел теплоту в глазах Джима. Теплота по отношению к Споку, которого тот едва знал, но всё же пригласил сыграть со своими давними друзьями.

Спок был очень рад продолжить игру.

Когда их соперники, наконец, взмолились о пощаде, заявив, что им нужно найти кого-то еще для «подкрепления своего эго», Джим плюхнулся на песок и жестом пригласил Спока присоединиться к нему. Когда Спок остался стоять, не видя смысла в том, чтобы позволить песку попасть на его униформу, а возможно и внутрь неё, Джим лишь вздохнул и откинулся назад, полностью укладываясь на спину.

— Просто сядь, Спок, — попенял ему Джим. — Песок тебя не укусит, а я не могу разговаривать с тобой, когда ты возвышаешься надо мной во весь свой рост.

Осторожно размещаясь так, чтобы песок не попал на его одежду, Спок сел рядом с Джимом.

Он не понимал, почему Джим хочет говорить с ним. Почему после одной короткой сбивающей с толку первой встречи, Джим с таким энтузиазмом заручился его временем и усердием в человеческой игре, и почему он всё ещё желал компании Спока даже по окончании игры, когда его собственные друзья начали расходиться.

Но Спок также не хотел, как говорила его мать, смотреть дарёному коню в зубы.

— Ты был весьма хорош для того, кто ни разу не играл, — похвалил Джим из своего положения лёжа.

Спок склонил голову.

— Это было не слишком сложно, — сказал он. — Сложность работы в команде вкупе с физикой и геометрией при расчёте удара делает этот волейбол... занимательным использованием моего времени.

Джим ухмыльнулся, а затем перекатился на бок.

— Играешь во что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, — ответил Спок. — У меня есть опыт в вулканских боевых искусствах, но на Земле я только три целых две десятых месяца. И большую часть времени я провожу в академии.

Джим выпрямился.

— Правда? Ты вообще хоть видел Землю?

— Отрицательно. Я ознакомился с некоторыми районами Сан-Франциско, но не видел необходимости выезжать из города, особенно когда основной моей задачей является учёба.

Джим покачал головой.

— Жизнь не исчерпывается уроками, и много чему школа не сможет тебя научить. Ты был на Земле до этого? — Когда Спок ответил отрицательно, во взгляде Джима промелькнула решительность. — Я собираюсь показать тебе больше этой планеты. Сан-Франциско замечательный город, но большинство самых лучших вещей на Земле не найти ни в одном городе.

— В этом нет необходимости, — возразил Спок, хотя он был поражён тем, что Джим невольно вторит замечанию адмирала Арчера.

— Нет, есть, — возразил Джим и встал. Спок тоже поднялся, его всё ещё босые ступни увязли в песке. — Если ты хочешь преуспеть в Звёздном Флоте, то должен быть открыт всему новому: новым людям, новому опыту. Ты ведь для этого поступил сюда, верно? Не могу представить вулканца, вступающего во Флот исключительно из военных целей.

— Ты прав, — удивлённо ответил Спок. — Я вступил в Звёздный Флот именно ради возможности изучать и совершать новые открытия.

— Ну вот, ты можешь начать прямо сейчас, — сказал Джим, уперев руки в бёдра. Затем он наклонил голову и улыбнулся. — Но для начала позволь мне купить тебе обед.

Интересно, подумал Спок, не позволив своей озадаченности отразиться на лице, и согласился. Сможет ли он хотя бы приблизиться к понимаю этого странного человека?

***

Он договорились встретиться на следующих выходных. Судя по всему, место, которое хотел показать Споку Джим, находилось за пределами городской черты, а у Джима на тот момент не было возможности воспользоваться личным автомобилем. Хотя это скорее Джим договорился, а Спок с ним согласился. По-видимому, Джим хотел сделать «сюрприз», но Спока смущала такая секретность. Он и не видел в ней смысла, но Джим настоял.

А ведь они с Джимом были практически совсем чужими людьми, пришло в голову Споку, а он согласился поехать с ним в неизвестное место на неизвестный период времени. Хотя в собственной способности одолеть при необходимости одного человека Спок был уверен, наивным он не был. Не было гарантий, что Джим желал ему только добра.

Но всякий раз, когда Спок подумывал было отменить их поездку — или, за неимением контактной информации, просто отказаться ехать с Джимом, когда тот приедет его забрать — он не мог заставить себя принять это решение. Спок говорил себе, что Джим до этого проявлял только дружелюбие, и он не почувствовал злого умысла во время их короткого прикосновения, но этим не исчерпывались причины, по которым Спок появился у ворот академии, когда за ним заехал Джим.

Он доверял Джиму, несмотря на их краткое знакомство. Что-то внутри него побуждало его доверять этому юноше, и хотя обычно Спок не полагался на расплывчатые ощущения, он не видел причин сомневаться в Джиме. Поэтому когда машина остановилась, Спок открыл дверь и скользнул внутрь. Джим приветливо улыбнулся, и Спок необъяснимым образом почувствовал себя абсолютно уверенным.

— Могу я теперь услышать, куда мы направляемся? — сухо спросил Спок, когда Джим завёл двигатель.

— Неа, — Джим бросил в его сторону косой взгляд. — Я подумывал заставить тебя надеть повязку на глаза, но, в конечном счете, решил, что тебе стоит увидеть живописные окрестности.

— Я бы не стал надевать повязку на глаза.

Джим снова глянул на него, уголки его рта приподнялись в улыбке.

— Ох, думаю, я смог бы уговорить тебя.

Спок встревожился, осознав, что Джим был прав. Он, казалось, ... хотел быть уговорённым, когда дело касалось Джима.

Как это произошло? Они только разговаривали, но Споку уже было удобнее с Джимом, чем с большинством представителей его собственного вида.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Спок. Он не хотел озвучивать свои мысли, но сказанного не воротишь. Он правда хотел знать.

— Я говорил тебе, — ответил Джим, — тебе следует посмотреть больше Земли…

Спок покачал головой.

— Возможно, следует, — согласился он, — но почему ты решил сам исправить этот пробел в моём опыте? Джим, мы ведь не друзья.

— Разве нет? — пожал плечами Джим, одновременно маневрируя сквозь трафик на мосту Золотые Ворота. — Спок, неужели тебе никогда не хотелось… просто узнать кого-нибудь?

Тебя, подумал Спок, но вслух это не произнёс. Порыв узнать Джима был практически инстинктивным. Часть Спока была встревожена этим, а другая часть боролась против такого недоверия.

Когда Спок так и не ответил, Джим продолжил:

— Той ночью на пляже, когда мы только встретились, ты был другим. Ты первый вулканец в Звёздном Флоте, Спок. Я никогда не встречал кого-то, кто бы вышел так далеко за границы своей комфортной зоны.

Спок почувствовал странный укол разочарования.

— Я был для тебя диковинкой?

Джим коротко повернулся лицом к Споку, ловя его взгляд.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это плохо, — сказал он, на мгновение удерживая взгляд Спока, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на дороге. — Разве не ты говорил мне в прошлый раз, что хочешь совершать открытия?

Просто Спок не ожидал, что сам станет открытием — но сейчас он осознал, что быть диковинкой было их неизбежной частью, по крайней мере, когда речь шла о встрече с новыми цивилизациями. Он будет кем-то новым, кем-то, кого будут изучать другие, пока он в свою очередь будет изучать их.

Всю свою жизнь Спок был результатом эксперимента, первым гибридом человека и вулканца... и, согласно мнению многих на вулкане, экспериментом провалившимся. Но Джим не знал, что Спок был наполовину человеком. Он видел только Спока и хотел узнать о нём побольше... даже если его интерес был изначально вызван его необычностью.

И Джим тоже был диковинкой для Спока.

— Я никогда не встречал такого, как ты, — сказал он в ответ, и понял, что Джим догадался, о чём он говорит. Джим повернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на него, и его глаза при этом блестели.

— Кроме того, — добавил Джим, — ты тоже пошёл навстречу. Ты не обязан был играть со мной в волейбол или соглашаться поехать со мной в это путешествие.

— Это правда, — тихо согласился Спок.

Позже ему предстоит о многом помедитировать, подумал он.

Они ехали ещё сорок восемь минут, иногда в приятной тишине, иногда переговариваясь. Джим рассказывал Споку о своих путешествиях вдоль побережья Калифорнии. Его мать была родом из Области Залива, и они с семьей проводили там много времени, особенно когда Джим стал студентом Стэнфорда. Джим описывал свою юность, которую он провёл в путешествиях с семьей вдоль побережья, его мать и тётки учили их с братом как стандартному земному курсу обучения, так и некоторым другим предметам, которые Джим не разъяснил.

— Думаю, это привило мне немного тяги к странствиям, — заметил Джим в конце своего рассказа. — Я никогда не чувствовал, что могу по настоящему осесть в одном месте. Не знаю, где я окажусь после того, как получу степень в Стэнфорде.

Джим не упомянул о своем отце, и Спок не стал спрашивать. Он не думал, что ему ответят.

Пейзаж постепенно менялся по мере их продвижения дальше на юг. Городские ландшафты огромной метрополии Сан-Франциско постепенно уступали дорогу зеленым полям, а затем деревьям. Огромному количеству деревьев.

Наконец, свернув в сторону того, что могло быть только лесом, Джим сказал: — Добро пожаловать в Национальный парк Редвуд, старейший национальный парк Калифорнии. У нас нет времени прогуляться по моей любимой тропе, на это требуется пара дней, но ты не можешь жить в Северной Калифорнии и не увидеть секвойи.

На Вулкане было очень мало лесов, большинство из которых располагалось в умеренных зонах вокруг полюсов. Самые крупные скопления деревьев, которые Спок видел прежде, были большими рощами в оазисах, но ни одна из них не растягивалась перед ним дальше, чем мог охватить взгляд.

Многие деревья на территории кампуса уже сменили цвет листвы на жёлтый, оранжевый и красный. Секвойи же, как вспомнил Спок, относились к хвойным вечнозеленым деревьям, и море зелени, раскинувшееся перед его взором, было тому доказательством. Хвоя отливала на фоне голубого неба, цвета приятно смешивались, ярко-синий перетекал в насыщенно зелёный. Земля была такой яркой планетой, и хотя цвета не казались Споку естественными, для этой планеты они, конечно, таковыми были.

— Я выбрал для нас тропу длиной три с половиной мили, — бодро сказал Джим, когда они припарковались и вышли из машины. — Также я захватил обед, в парке есть несколько мест, где мы сможем сесть и перекусить. Тропа довольно простая, но по пути попадаются совершенно шикарные виды. Ты когда-нибудь видел водопад?

— Ни одного, — признался Спок, глядя вверх на секвойи. Они были достаточно высокими, чтобы Спок не смог определить их высоту даже приблизительно. — Не то, чтобы на Вулкане совсем нет воды, или движущейся воды. Она просто не доступна в таком... количестве.

Джим кивнул.

— Я думаю, большинство людей воспринимает воду на Земле, как должное, — сказал он. — Когда они наконец произвели промышленную революцию, началось безрассудное и повсеместное загрязнение. Только в последние сто лет люди начали прибирать за собой. У нас остались только смутные представления о всём том, чего мы лишились из-за отсутствия дальновидности у наших предков.

Спок заметил, какое местоимение использовал Джим. Хотел ли он таким образом отделить себя от других людей в этой связи?

— Они? — переспросил Спок. К этому времени они вышли на тропу, и Спок поймал себя на том, что всё время вертит головой вокруг и вверх. Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь деревья и разрисовывал землю яркими пятнами, скачущими из стороны в сторону, когда ветки шелестели на ветру.

— Что? Меня же тогда и на свете не было, — ответил Джим, слегка улыбаясь, когда Спок посмотрел на него. — Я не знаю, сколько людей на Земле задумывается о том, что жизнь в океане задыхается на пути «прогресса»... — и Спок услышал презрение, сквозившее в его голосе, — ...но я думаю, что каждый однажды поймёт, что мы потеряли.

— Океан много значит для тебя, — заметил Спок. Он немного отступил с тропы, чтобы потрогать кору дерева, такого широкого, что его руки едва могли обхватить ствол. Кусочки мха покрывали кору сразу над тем местом, куда Спок положил ладони, и он мог разглядеть маленьких насекомых, бегающих по стволу.

Джим на мгновение затих, и Спок повернул голову к нему. Он стоял в пятне солнечного света, его волосы сверкали, но лицо было наполовину скрыто в тени.

— Я всегда чувствовал в себе связь с морем, — наконец ответил Джим. — Некоторые люди точно такие же. Когда ещё не было полётов в космос, моряки могли проводить большую часть своей жизни в море, ступая на берег только на короткое время, прежде чем море снова звало их обратно.

— Их звало море?

Джим посмотрел на него, его взгляд был серьёзным и таинственным.

— Ты не слышишь его голос? — спросил он. — Может оно не каждого зовёт с одинаковой силой, но, тем не менее, зовёт.

Джим шёл по пыльной тропинке в глубине старого леса, склонив голову, и на мгновение Спок ощутил мучительное несоответствие: Джим не принадлежал этому месту. Он выбивался из окружающего фона — его волосы, его глаза, даже то, как он двигался, шагая вперед, будто ожидал, что путь откроется перед ним, как будто он мог выступить против огромных деревьев и выиграть. Возможно, Джиму здесь нравилось, но Спок был уверен, что он никогда не будет здесь кем-то большим, чем просто посетителем.

Споку внезапно захотелось увидеть Джима в его стихии. Может, на пляже, подумал он, но даже там было что-то в том, как Джим стоял на песке. Джиму чего-то не хватало, и Спок хотел понять, чего именно.

Спустя три десятых мили от исходной точки они натолкнулись на дерево с перевернутой ‘v’ в основании. Джим выгнул бровь и сказал:

— Давай. Загляни вовнутрь.

Спок двинулся вперёд, опустив голову, и встал в центре ствола. Дерево было пустым, но он положил руку на кору и смог почувствовать жизнь. Из-за отсутствия сознания он не чувствовал никаких телепатических откликов, но ощущение жизни осталось.

— Природа необычайна, — заметил Спок, выходя их дерева, и Джим наклонил голову в согласии.

Спок уже слышал рёв падающей воды, и спустя еще одну десятую мили их взору открылся водопад с водоёмом, окружённым густыми папоротниками. Джим свернул в сторону столика для пикника в нескольких метрах в стороне. Тот был сделан из дерева и практически сливался с ландшафтом.

— Я подумал, что это будет отличным местом для обеда, — сказал он, вытаскивая контейнер из рюкзака.

Там была какая-то разновидность нарезанного салата — "Орзо", сказал Джим — и два яблока. Спок положил себе салата, но заметил, что Джим добавил в свою порцию то, что на поверку оказалось сёмгой. И хоть еда была для Спока непривычной, он наслаждался ей, как и окружающей природой.

— Я всегда хотел поплавать в этом водоёме, — заметил Джим между откусываниями яблока. — Мне нравится плавать под водопадом. Там не достаточно глубоко, но парковая служба не поощряет людей купаться в нём.

— Плавать под водопадом? — с сомнением протянул Спок. Разумеется, ощущение постоянно льющейся сверху воды не могло быть приятным.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе. Струи воды могут сделать весьма хороший массаж, знаешь ли.

— Так случилось, что не знаю. Я не умею плавать.

Джим удивлённо вытаращился на него.

— Правда? Ого. Думаю, теперь я понимаю. Полагаю, на Вулкане это умение и не требуется. Но, разумеется, Звёздный Флот научил тебя плавать?

— Я только на первом курсе, — ответил Спок, уткнувшись взглядом в грубо обтёсанную деревянную столешницу. Было необъяснимо трудно говорить о своих недостатках, даже если их можно было исправить. — Звёздный Флот потребует от меня прохождения теста по плаванию перед выпуском, но время обучения оставлено на моё усмотрение.

— Хммм, — Джим подпёр подбородок рукой. — У тебя есть учитель?

Спок медленно покачал головой. Он мог видеть направление мыслей Джима, и не был уверен, стоит ли ему ждать, или сразу выразить протест против зарождающейся идеи.

— Это не казалось мне приоритетной задачей.

Джим положил обе руки на стол и решительно кивнул. А затем, как Спок и ожидал, он сказал: — Я научу тебя.

Предчувствие подтвердилось. Возможно, позже он возразит против желания Джима быть учителем, но первое, что он почувствовал — это радостное предвкушение.

**Вторая глава**

Спок всесторонне наслаждался остатком дня, который они провели в лесу, но когда Джим предложил начать уроки плаванья назавтра же, он отказался. Возможно, один день на выходных Спок ещё мог потратить на собственные развлечения, но он приехал на Землю с академическими целями и не хотел ими пренебрегать.

Поэтому они назначили встречу на следующую субботу в публичном крытом бассейне. Джим сказал, что знает один такой, до которого можно добраться общественным транспортом. Спок приобрел купальный костюм — возмутительно короткий, но за такой маленький срок он не смог найти плавки длиннее колена — и на следующих выходных появился в бассейне со всем необходимым.

Джим встретил его внутри, его собственные плавки были короче, чем у Спока и весьма... облегающими. Спок перевёл взгляд на бассейн, половина которого была поделена на дорожки: по ним плавало четыре человека. Другая половина бассейна была пустой, и именно к ней повёл его Джим.

— Ладно, — начал он. — Большинству людей вода кажется поначалу холодной, когда они только заходят, так что ты, возможно, решишь, что она ещё холоднее. Ты можешь заходить в воду медленно, постепенно привыкая к температуре, или сразу прыгнуть.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Спок.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Я обычно прыгаю сразу, но на самом деле в твоем случае я бы опускался постепенно. Это первый урок, которому я хочу тебя научить — как ощущается вода, как вы с ней взаимодействуете. Воспользуйся лестницей на мелководье и заходи глубже, как только будешь готов.

Спок посчитал запланированный курс действий Джима логичным первым шагом и двинулся к лестнице. На первой ступеньке он погрузился в воду по щиколотку, и хотя вода была холоднее, чем он предпочёл бы, он мог справиться с этим.

— Ты знаешь свою плотность? — спросил Джим, скользнув в бассейн. Он полностью погрузился в воду, и когда его голова снова вынырнула на поверхность, он отбросил с лица влажные пряди мокрыми руками. Джим стоял достаточно глубоко, чтобы вода покрывала его грудь.

— Приблизительно ноль целых девятьсот восемьдесят девять грамм на кубический сантиметр, — ответил Спок. — Вулканские кости плотнее человеческих, но наши мускулы менее плотные. Я должен обладать способностью плавать.

Джим кивнул и пронаблюдал, как Спок сделал ещё два шага вперёд, пока вода не достигла нижней части его бёдер. Вода не вызывала онемения, но снижала чувствительность кожи, так что он мог легче переносить низкую температуру. Любое движение требовало больше усилий, так как нужно было преодолевать сопротивление воды. Спок шагнул ещё ниже, определяя, сколько силы требуется для максимальной эффективности.

Вскоре он достиг того места, где вода доходила ему до талии. Когда вся нижняя часть тела скрылась под водой, идти стало легче, и перестало казаться, будто он наполовину идёт, а наполовину вязнет.

Спок заходил всё глубже, пока не встал рядом с Джимом, который все это время просто наблюдал за ним. Вода нежно обтекала его вокруг груди и рук, и Спок подумал, какова будет реакция его собственного тела на погружение. Он слегка замёрз, но в пределах терпимого. Спок привык к усилиям, требующимся, чтобы передвигаться в этой среде. Вот только само ощущение воды на коже... оценить было сложнее. Оно не было неприятным. Спок решил пока удовлетвориться таким определением.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джим, — а сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты поплавал на спине. Возможно, тебе потребуется некоторое усилие, чтобы остаться на поверхности, но не волнуйся об этом. Я буду рядом на случай, если понадоблюсь.

Спок послушно откинул голову назад и выбросил ноги вверх, пока не оказался на спине. Джим был прав; он был вынужден сохранять концентрацию, чтобы оставаться на поверхности. Голову тянуло вниз, уши заливало водой, отчего все звуки становились искажёнными, Споку пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы удержать голову на поверхности. Остальная часть его тела тоже вынуждена была прилагать усилия, чтобы держаться на плаву. Плотность его тела в сравнении с плотностью воды была такой, что он мог плавать, но для этого ему было необходимо оставаться в сознании. Спок снова встал на ноги, резко тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от воды в ушах, а затем посмотрел на Джима. Тот лежал на спине, плавая без видимых усилий. Его глаза были закрыты, а лицо расслабленно. Спок сделал шаг вперёд, из-за чего вода заплескалась вокруг него, и Джим открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока.

— Ты должен доверять воде, — тихо сказал он, но Спок всё же расслышал его даже сквозь плеск гребков других пловцов. — Ты должен понимать ее. Пусть она не живая, но у нее есть характер. Ты должен уважать его.

— Доверие, понимание и уважение, — повторил Спок. — Это необходимые компоненты, умения плавать?

Джим улыбнулся, снова обозревая потолок.

— Нет, это не основа плавания, — ответил он. — Просто большинство людей максимум, что делают, это проталкивают себя вперёд, пытаясь сдвинуть воду со своего пути. Если хочешь, чтобы тебе было удобно в воде, тебе должно быть удобно с водой. Все хорошие отношения нуждаются в уважении, доверии и понимании, — Он задержал дыхание, нырнул, перевернулся через голову и снова выпрямился, вода ручьями стекала по его коже. — Звёздный Флот потребует от тебя умения плавать на случай, если тебе это понадобится. И на случай, если тебе это понадобится, лучше освоить лучший метод.

Спок понимал его. Вулканская пустыня была такой же — темпераментной, но управляемой, если знать, как себя вести.

Джим посмотрел на него, его глаза были синее воды. Он слегка наклонил голову, не отводя взгляд.

— Давай, — наконец сказал он. — Я покажу тебе, как держаться в воде без опоры.

***

Уроки шли своим чередом, в то время как погода становилась всё холоднее. Спок быстро стал умелым пловцом, но он знал, что если ему предстоит применить свои уроки на практике, вода, в которую он может попасть, вероятнее всего окажется совсем не такой спокойной.

— Только не зимой, — твёрдо сказал Джим, когда Спок предложил поплавать в океане. — В этом северном регионе Тихий океан чертовски холодный. Мы можем достать тебе гидрокостюм, но всё равно либо мы ждём, пока здесь потеплеет, либо едем в регион южнее.

Спок не считал уместным покидать город на долгий период времени во время семестра, поэтому уступил в пользу варианта «подождать». Если быть до конца честным, он также почувствовал облечение. Уже осенью океан был достаточно холодным, но сейчас ветер, казалось, пронизывал его до костей. Бассейн, по крайней мере, подогревали.

К несчастью с наступлением холодной погоды многие люди тоже начали приходить в отапливаемый бассейн. Некоторые из них были с детьми, которые, демонстрируя крайнюю неосторожность, часто бегали по дорожкам вокруг бассейна, покрытым лужицами воды, на которых могли поскользнуться. Спок, не считавший себя вправе делать замечания, приглядывал за детьми, которые, впрочем, никогда не падали.

Или, возможно, они просто приберегали свои падения, чтобы причинить побольше вреда за раз. После окончания урока Спок отправился в раздевалку переодеться, а затем вернулся к бассейну, чтобы подождать Джима. Тому нравилось быть в воде, иногда он оставался ещё на несколько минут перед тем, как вылезти. Когда Спок в первый раз заметил его нежелание уходить, то вызвался сам добраться обратно до академии, хотя не делал этого с их первого урока — Джим предпочитал отвозить Спока сам. Спок не видел в этом необходимости, но уступил, так как для Джима это казалось важным. Тогда Джим сказал, что ему нужно ещё несколько минут, и Спок был не против подождать.

И вот когда Спок в очередной раз ждал сбоку от бассейна, он почувствовал, как в него что-то врезалось, выбивая опору из-под ног. Падая, Спок отбросил сумку с вещами в сторону, но не успел извернуться так, чтобы избежать воды. Он рухнул в бассейн полностью одетым, неподготовленным, удар выбил из легких весь воздух, когда вода сомкнулась над его головой.

Спок был пойман врасплох, но не оглушён. Через минуту он сориентировался и рванулся вверх, выплывая на поверхность и делая глоток воздуха. Он поднял руку, чтобы убрать мокрые волосы с глаз и увидел, что Джим рядом и протягивал к нему руку, будто пытаясь дотянуться. Спок слегка покачал головой, показывая, что не нуждается в помощи, и Джим, кивнув, отступил. Спок поплыл к ближайшей лестнице, промокшая одежда тянула на дно сильнее, чем обтекаемые плавки.

Он выбрался из воды, с неудовольствием чувствуя стекавшую с одежды воду, и посмотрел туда, где стоял до падения. Там сидел маленький мальчик, его глаза были широко раскрыты, а нижняя губа дрожала.

— Извините! — завыл мальчик, как только Спок посмотрел на него. — Я не хотел врезаться в вас!

— Но ты это сделал, — ровно ответил Спок. Он не хотел пугать ребенка, но не видел вреда в том, чтобы тот уяснил серьёзность своих действий.

— Вот поэтому я говорила тебе прекратить бегать вокруг бассейна, — раздался раздражённый голос позади Спока. Он повернулся и увидел нахмуренную женщину, вероятно, мать мальчика. Она протянула руку, и мальчик быстро подбежал и вцепился в неё. Затем она посмотрела на Спока.

— Я прошу прощения за Чарли, сэр. Вы не представляете, сколько раз я говорила ему, но он никогда не слушает. — Она свирепо посмотрела на мальчика, Чарли. — Возможно, нам стоит прекратить ходить в бассейн, пока ты не научишься, как себя вести.

— Но мама! — запротестовал мальчик, но затих, снова посмотрев на Спока, а затем отвёл взгляд.

— По мне так это необходимо, — сказал Джим, появляясь рядом со Споком. Он протянул ему полотенце, и Спок с благодарностью обернул его вокруг себя. Джим наклонился и посмотрел на мальчика. — Тебе очень повезло, что мой друг упал в воду. Ведь он мог разбить голову, если бы упал на кафель. Или ты мог.

Нижняя губа мальчика задрожала сильнее, и он уткнулся лицом в колени матери.

Когда Чарли и его мать ушли, Джим вздохнул.

— Полагаю, у тебя нет никакой другой одежды? — спросил он, не удивившись, когда Спок ответил отрицательно. — Ладно. Не думаю, что у нас одинаковый размер обуви, но ты можешь пока взять мою рубашку и носки. Машина обогревается, а моя квартира недалеко отсюда. Там мы подберём тебе что-нибудь тёплое.

— Это будет приемлемо, — ответил Спок, думая о долгой дороге от ворот академии до его общежития. — Я ценю твой жест, Джим.

Джим отмахнулся от благодарностей.

— Без проблем. Пошли, давай уберемся отсюда, пока ты не замёрз.

Джим был коренастее, и его рубашка была Споку великовата. А носки только условно можно было продолжать считать сухими, когда Спок натянул на себя мокрые ботинки. Джим накинул одно полотенце себе на плечи, а другое отдал Споку, чтобы тот обернул его вокруг талии, и Спок прохлюпал весь путь до машины, с большим, чем обычно, усилием подавляя гримасу. Влажная обувь ощущалась в высшей степени неприятно.

В нагретой машине Спок почувствовал себя лучше и постарался не накапать на сидения. Какими бы неприятными ни были обстоятельства, Споку не терпелось увидеть квартиру Джима. И спустя шестнадцать целых семь десятых минуты езды они достигли пункта назначения. Как только Спок вышел из машины, его тут же обдало холодным воздухом, что было более неприятно, чем обычно, так как мокрая одежда затрудняла терморегуляцию.

Джим поспешил довести Спока вверх по лестнице до квартиры на третьем этаже, положил ладонь на считывающее устройство и втолкнул Спока внутрь, как только дверь распахнулась. В комнате было прохладно, но Джим быстро выкрикнул:

— Компьютер, поднять температуру на пять градусов, — и практически мгновенно Спок смог почувствовать нарастающую температуру.

Спок едва успел оглядеть строгую чистую гостиную, когда Джим жестом поманил его дальше по коридору мимо трёх дверей, две из которых были закрыты. Джим привёл его в спальню, возможно, свою собственную, а затем начал рыться в шкафу. Он достал пару черных брюк и простую черную футболку и протянул их Споку.

— Переодевайся, а твою одежду мы положим в сушилку, — сказал он и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Спок быстро разделся и надел на себя новую одежду, с удовольствием отмечая отсутствие влажной липкости. Он собрал мокрую одежду, а затем помедлил, осматривая комнату.

Как и гостиная, спальня Джима была чистой и строгой. Покрывало и подушки были простого синего цвета. На приставном столике находилась фотография Джима с пожилой женщиной с его улыбкой и мужчиной на вид старше его на несколько лет, который был очень похож на Джима. Его семья.

В остальном комната очень мало говорила о человеке, жившем в ней. Пара ботинок в шкафу, в частично открытом ящике виднелась одежда. Стены были голыми, а на других плоских поверхностях отсутствовали сувениры и вещицы на память, которые, как Спок знал, люди любили хранить в доме.

Комната была не такой, какой он представлял себе жилое пространство Джима.

Когда Спок вернулся в гостиную, то обнаружил, что Джим развалился на диване, тыча пальцем в падд. Он поднял взгляд на Спока, улыбнулся ему, а затем вскочил.

— Давай я положу её в сушилку, — предложил Джим, хватая его мокрую одежду и снова устремляясь по коридору. В скором времени он вернулся и предложил Споку чувствовать себя как дома, пока одежда сушится. Он показал ему, где находится компьютер, и снова уселся на диван.

Спустя полчаса Спок вздрогнул от звука открывающейся двери и скрипа шагов по коридору. Он повернулся и увидел, как в гостиную зашёл ещё один мужчина, его легко было распознать по фотографии на приставном столике Джима и по сходству с самим Джимом. Должно быть, его брат.

— Сэм! — снова подпрыгнул Джим и бросил падд на диванную подушку. — Я не знал, что ты здесь!

— Я спал, — ответил Сэм, переводя взгляд с Джима на Спока. — А это…

— Спок, — перебил его Джим, жестом предлагая Споку подойти. — Я не могу произнести его полное имя, да и ты тоже не сможешь, поэтому можешь просто звать его Спок. Спок, это мой брат Сэм.

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Я Джордж, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты единственный называешь меня Сэмом, Джим.

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Как угодно. Пусть будет Джордж. Спок, Джордж. Джордж, Спок.

Спок склонил голову и поднял руку в та’але.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джордж.

Джордж не ответил на жест, но тоже склонил голову.

— Да, мне тоже. Джим, могу я поговорить с тобой?

Джим вздохнул, но последовал за братом дальше по коридору. Спок вернулся к компьютеру, но по—прежнему мог слышать голоса. Не особенно четко, но видимо брат Джима не осознавал, каким чутким может быть вулканский слух.

— …ты думал, Джим? — говорил Джордж, его голос звучал напряжённо. — Он вообще знает?

— …не нужно знать, — ответил Джим, обороняясь. — Он мой друг, это не…

Спок перестал подслушивать. Если Джим не хотел ему о чём-то рассказывать, то он ему лучше будет не узнавать об этом против его воли.

***

Уроками плавания их совместные занятия не ограничивались. Джим начал присылать Споку приглашения сходить в музей науки, в музей искусств или исследовать Чайнатаун. В отличие от Флеминга Джим предлагал мероприятия, которые носили образовательный или культурный характер, и Спок не видел причин отказываться.

И если в мыслях он начал называть Джима своим другом, предвкушать и наслаждаться его присутствием... он всё-таки был не на Вулкане. Здесь неодобрение его клана не могло дотянуться до него.

Наибольшее воодушевление вызвала поездка в Аквариум Монтерей.

— Конечно, в Сан-Франциско есть Аквариумы, — сказал Джим, пренебрежительно отмахиваясь рукой. — И они не обязательно плохие. В Саусалито вот с китообразными ничего. Однако Монтерей всё же лучший аквариум на всём западном побережье.

Поэтому Джим взял Спока с собой в Монтерей, располагавшийся даже дальше чем Редвуд. Он припарковался перед огромными зданиями, обозначенными как 'КОНСЕРВНЫЙ РЯД' и, указав на них, сказал: — Они стояли здесь столетиями. Есть роман, который называется «Консервный ряд», его написал один парень в начале двадцатого веке, живший неподалёку. Тебе стоит его прочесть. Думаю, тебе понравится Стейнбек.

Возвышавшийся перед ними аквариум был огромным зданием, и первым, что увидел Спок, войдя внутрь, был искусственный водоём в три его роста, доверху наполненный водой и маленькими пушистыми водоплавающими животными.

— Выдры, — сказал Джим, пока Спок наблюдал, как изящно они скользят в воде.

Они смотрели, как выдр кормили, толпа вокруг, казалось, искренне наслаждалась происходящим, если можно считать за показатель то, как дети смеялись и стучали по стеклу. Выдры показывали трюки, чтобы получить в награду от сотрудников рыбу, так что Спок мог понять энтузиазм людей, хоть и не разделял его.

Внутри было ещё несколько огромных водоёмов с различной тематикой, в которых плавало огромное количество разнообразных рыб. Больше всего Споку понравился тоннель через центр водоема, проходя через который чувствуешь, будто идёшь по океанскому дну. Стаи серебристых рыб проплывали над их головами пульсирующими облаками, а по бокам еще более яркие рыбы метались сквозь отверстия в пористых камнях и петляли среди зеленых растений.

В следующей серии комнат были аквариумы со множеством медуз — созданиями восхитительными по своей форме и подвижности. Некоторые были размером с ноготь большого пальца, маленькие движущиеся пятна, сверкающие белым посреди тёмной воды. Другие сбивались в косяки, некоторые особи отставали от остальных, пока реактивное движение снова не возвращало их к собратьям.

За людьми тоже было интересно наблюдать. Они охали и ахали с регулярными интервалами и жестами описывали движение отдельных особей, будто другие люди вокруг них не способны были увидеть это сами. Перед огромными водоёмами с большим количеством видов дети стучали по стеклу, когда мимо проплывала акула, будто пытаясь привлечь её внимание. Они разочарованно стонали, когда она их игнорировала, и смеялись, когда подплывала ближе, хотя Спок думал, что высока была вероятность того, что действия детей не оказывали никакого влияния на выбираемый акулой маршрут движения.

Один из последних павильонов, который посетили Спок и Джим, назывался «Жизнь на Пляже». Он представлял собой двустороннюю обширную территорию, включающую в себя как глубокий бассейн, так и торчащие из-под воды камни и песочный пляж. В наружной, зоне Спок и Джим с интересом смотрели, как рыбы различных размеров и цветов плавали в бассейне, а кулики сновали по песку вокруг под мягкий плеск искусственно нагнетаемых в водоёме волн.

Из-под воды выглянули головы, покрытые тёмным мехом, и Джим указал Споку на камни, где лежали большие гладкие тела смешанных оттенков желтого, коричневого и серого.

— Тюлень обыкновенный, — сказал Джим, и Спок вскоре узнал их. — Они были распространены и здесь, и по всему миру, но войны в конце двадцатого начале двадцать первого веков почти уничтожили популяцию. Тюлени живут слишком близко к берегу — они на самом деле не глубоководные животные. Орудия, стрелявшие в прибрежные города, частенько задевали и их. Популяция постепенно увеличивается, но всё ещё не достигла исходного уровня.

Ветер переменился и теперь дул в спины Спока и Джима по направлению к павильону. Несколько тюленей подняли головы, залаяли, а затем скользнули в воду. Один уже плавал в воде рядом с толпой у барьера, двигаясь сложными зигзагами прямо перед Споком и Джимом. Несколько детей в толпе закричали и, смеясь, потянулись настолько далеко, насколько могли через широкий барьер.

Джим же просто сложил скрещенные руки на бортик и улыбался, глядя на группу тюленей, выделывающих кульбиты прямо под ним. Они плавали у поверхности и высовывались наружу через равные промежутки времени, и каждый раз, когда они выплывали, их головы поворачивались к толпе. У Спока было странное чувство, что тюлени приглашали толпу поиграть с ними.

Джим, должно быть, пришёл к такому же выводу, потому что улыбнулся, мягко покачал головой и промурлыкал:

— Может в следующий раз. — Затем он повернулся к Споку, дёрнул головой, и они стали продираться сквозь толчею людей, наблюдавших за играющими тюленями.

Они провели в Аквариуме весь день и позже поужинали вместе в кафе. Джим взял рыбу, а Спок удовлетворился вегетарианским выбором блюд.

— Итак, какие у тебя впечатления от Земли? — спросил Джим.

— На меня произвело впечатление заметное разнообразие, — ответил Спок. — Вулкан на первый взгляд намного более... однородный.

— На первый взгляд?

— Многие пустынные виды живут под землёй, — объяснил Спок. — Самое большое биоразнообразие встречается в оазисах, которых сравнительно немного. Так же у нас намного меньше водных видов.

— Логично, — согласился Джим. — Ты скучаешь по Вулкану?

Спок отвернулся. Он и скучал, и в то же время нет. Его чувства были нелогично запутанными.

— Я скучаю по знакомым вещам, — наконец сказал он, — но я ценю шанс продолжительного пребывания на Земле.

— А что насчёт твоей семьи?

Спок слегка напрягся, но заставил себя снова расслабиться.

— Мой отец не одобрил мой выбор Звёздного Флота вместо Вулканской Академии Наук. Моя мать...

Его мать хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. Он не знал, способен ли на это. На чувство удовлетворения, возможно, но он никогда не испытывал того, что люди называют счастьем.

— Твоя мать? — подсказал Джим спустя мгновение.

— Моя мать хотела, чтобы я сделал приносящую мне удовлетворение карьеру, — закончил Спок.

Джим, возможно, услышал окончательность в его тоне и не стал давить на него дальше. Аквариум закрылся вскоре после того, как они поужинали, и возвращение обратно в Сан-Франциско было молчаливей их поездки в Монтерей.

***

Спок согласился подождать более тёплой погоды, чтобы научиться плавать в океане, все равно его флотские профессиональные тесты не потребуют от него этого умения. Звёздный Флот просил своих кадетов только доказать свои способности в бассейне академии, который был больше, насколько знал Спок — кажется подходящим термином будет ‘олимпийских размеров’ — чем тот бассейн, в котором он занимался с Джимом. Поэтому Спок решил, что будет полезно получить опыт в бассейне, в котором будет проводиться тест.

Джим согласился с его доводами, хотя со странной неохотой. Спок заметил, что Джим никогда не заходил на территорию академии дальше ворот, несмотря на то, что Спок дважды приглашал его.

— Ты не обязан приходить, — заверил его Спок, чувствуя странный дискомфорт в животе. — Я стал достаточно квалифицированным, и вероятность утонуть крайне мала.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Мала, это уж точно. Не, я приду.

Но когда они шли вместе со Споком через парк к бассейну, Джим казался беспокойным и нервным. Он постоянно озирался, но, похоже, не искал никого конкретного. Его руки всё время находились в движении.

— Джим, — наконец сказал Спок, останавливая его прикосновением. — Что случилось?

Джим нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Всё в порядке.

Спок покачал головой.

— Я вижу твой дискомфорт. И не стану заставлять тебя оставаться здесь, если ты хочешь быть в другом месте.

Джим выдохнул.

— Всё нормально. Ничего такого.

— Джим.

Джим отвернулся, искоса глядя на него со слабой улыбкой.

— Ты такой упрямый, Спок, — он побрёл к росшему неподалёку дереву с серой корой и голыми ветками. Джим облокотился о ствол, скрестив руки на груди и глядя вверх на затянутое облаками небо. — Мои родители были в Звёздном Флоте, - внезапно сказал он. — Я тебе рассказывал об этом?

Спок подошёл, чтобы встать ближе к нему. Он не стал протягивать руку, чтобы коснуться Джима, но надеялся, что всё равно оказывает поддержку.

— Не рассказывал.

— Ага, что ж, они там были. Мама присоединилась ради отца — она встретила его здесь, в Сан-Франциско. Он был из Айовы и приехал сюда, чтобы стать кадетом. Они встретились и полюбили друг друга, а затем она вступила в Звездный Флот, чтобы остаться с ним.

Джим никогда раньше не упоминал своего отца. Прочих близких и дальних родственников да, но своего отца никогда.

— Полагаю, твоя мать больше не является членом Звёздного Флота?

Джим прижался затылком к коре дерева, слегка повернув голову так, чтобы видеть Спока.

— Да. Мой отец... мой отец умер. При исполнении служебных обязанностей. Как раз когда я родился. Мамино сердце было разбито, она подала в отставку и вернулась домой.

— Я скорблю вместе с тобой, — пробормотал Спок, склоняясь ближе к нему, но не будучи уверенным, будет ли Джим рад прикосновению. Поза его тела оставалась оборонительной.

Джим оттолкнулся от дерева, встряхнув руками.

— Всё нормально, Спок. Я не знал его. Давай, пошли в бассейн.

Странно, но когда они прибыли в бассейн, Джим не стал заходить в воду. Он сел в стороне и просто наблюдал, как Спок делает гребки, чередуя их со взмахами. Обычно Джим находился в воде вместе с ним. Несколько раз они соревновались, в воде на стороне Джима было умение и комфорт, но Спок компенсировал это силой.

Но на этот раз Джим тихо сидел в сторонке и наблюдал.

Спок оставался в бассейне достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что у него не возникнет никаких трудностей при прохождении теста. Джим поднял взгляд, когда он вылез из воды, и быстро ему улыбнулся. Споку не нравилась эта улыбка — она не касалась его глаз. Требовала усилий. Казалась фальшивой.

— Уже закончил? — спросил Джим, вставая и потягиваясь.

Спок кивнул.

— Я уверен, что смогу сдать тест. Джим, спасибо тебе за обучение.

Улыбка Джима стала более искренней. Спок был одновременно сильно рад и удивлен интенсивностью своей радости.

— Нет проблем, — легко сказал Джим. — На здоровье. Но не забывай, мы ещё потом поплаваем с тобой в океане. Я не отстану от тебя, пока ты не научишься справляться с волнами, избегать разрывного течения и всего прочего, что океан с радостью обрушит на тебя.

Джим часто говорил об океане так, будто он обладал сознанием, и Спок давно оставил свои попытки поправить его. Он понимал, что не всё, что говорит Джим, следует понимать буквально.

Спок принял душ и переоделся, а затем они отправились к выходу. Джим казался бодрее, когда они закончили с делами. Они снова пересекали парк, когда Спок увидел, что адмирал Арчер, выгуливающий одного из своих псов, направляется к ним. Спок поприветствовал его, на что Арчер кивнул, а потом взгляд адмирала скользнул на Джима и замер.

— Боже мой, — сказал он. — Ты ведь Кирк, не так ли?

Спок повернул голову и посмотрел на Джима, снова скрещивающего руки на груди.

— Я Джим, — резко сказал он.

Арчер проигнорировал его тон.

— Джим, — повторил он. — Должно быть, ты Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, сын Джорджа и Вайноны? Ты так похож на Джорджа, когда он был в твоем возрасте.

— Ага, это я, — сказал Джим, и Споку понадобилось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы установить связь. Джордж Кирк и его сын, родившийся, когда Джордж погиб вместе с Кельвином.

Так это был Джим?

Арчер снова посмотрел на Спока.

— Почему бы вам не пойти вперёд, кадет Спок, — сказал Арчер. — Я бы хотел поговорить с Джимом минутку.

— В этом нет необходимости, — быстро сказал Джим, протягивая руку и цепляясь за рукав Спока. — Мы уже уходим.

— Кадет, — повторил Арчер, и у Спока не осталось выбора. Приказ, может быть, и был произнесен мягко, но он оставался приказом. Спок мягко отцепил руку Джима от своего рукава и отступил. Он едва мог смотреть на Джима, пока уходил.

— Джим, — сказал Арчер, даже не дожидаясь, пока Спок выйдет из зоны слышимости. — Вайнона же твоя мать, правда?

— Ага, — ответил Джим, смирившись. — Вы ведь знаете о ней, правда? О нас?

— Ты заботишься о ней, ведь так? Я знал твоего брата, но не видел тебя с тех самых пор, как ты был младенцем.

— Слушайте, сэр, это не важно. Она совершила ошибку, уехав отсюда, и она поняла это, когда умер отец. Чего бы вы ни хотели, вам лучше оставить это.

— Твои родители — они оба — были превосходными офицерами, Джим. Флоту нужно больше таких людей, как они.

— Это что, рекламная речь для привлечения новобранцев? Сэр, со всем уважением, но это плохая идея.

— Это из-за селки, да? Джим, Звёздный Флот принимает новобранцев всех рас, и мы делаем всё, что в наших силах, чтобы они все приспособились. Твоей матери всё нравилось до смерти твоего отца.

— Сэр…

Спок, наконец, вышел из зоны слышимости. Он знал, что не должен был подслушивать, но не мог заставить себя сожалеть об этом. Чем бы ни было это селки, Спок был уверен, это был ключ в тайне Джима Кирка.

**Третья глава**

Джим был загадкой для Спока с их самой первой встречи, когда он заявил свое право на тюленью шкуру на пустынном пляже посреди ночи. Он отказался назвать свою фамилию. Его квартиру едва ли можно было назвать жилой по человеческим меркам. Его брат упрекал его в чём-то таком, что Споку не было известно, а Джим, по-видимому, не хотел рассказывать.

Спок собирал эти загадки в глубине своего разума, обдумывая их и пытаясь разгадать, но не за счёт вторжения в личное пространство Джима. В конце концов, Спок тоже многим не делился.

Но всё же он не мог до конца подавить свое любопытство, которое и привело его к подслушиванию разговора Джима с адмиралом Арчером. Сейчас он знал слово 'селки', и то, что оно имело какое-то отношение к Джиму, и, по-видимому, означало другую расу. Спок не претендовал на знание всех видов, входящих в Федерацию, но полагал, что знает всех гуманоидов, и он никогда не слышал о селки.

Поэтому Спок открыл компьютер и начал искать.

Он сразу столкнулся с затруднением: все результаты указывали на то, что селки были полностью мифологическими существами. Но адмирал Арчер говорил о них, словно они были реальными, значит информация была неполной. Спок уже кликнул на каждую ссылку, одну за другой, но даже самые проверенные источники утверждали, что селки — это создания из земных мифов.

Решив увязать вместе разрозненные данные, Спок вернулся к самым уважаемым источникам и начал читать более подробно. Скоро у него было больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Кажется, все источники сходились на том, что селки были созданиями, способными менять человеческую форму на тюленью и обратно, обычно одевая и снимая тюленью шкуру. Некоторые источники утверждали, что если человек заберёт себе тюленью шкуру селки, то он привяжет её к себе на всё то время, пока будет ею владеть, хотя Спок не смог определить, являлась ли привязка магической по сути, или просто селки не могли обернуться обратно в тюленя без шкуры. Также источники утверждали, что селки живут в море и превращаются в человека только для того, чтобы гулять по пляжу по ночам, для какой цели, Спок понять не смог. Одни источники говорили, что селки, которые выходили замуж за людей, производили на свет человеческих детей, другие утверждали, что они рожали селки.

Данные были противоречивыми и объединялись только в одном: если селки действительно существовали, то люди не знали их достаточно хорошо, чтобы собрать исчерпывающий надежный материал. Более того, люди имели склонность придумывать дикие сказки про тех, о ком ничего не знали.

Но у Спока всё же имелся один единственный надежный источник — адмирал Арчер — который утверждал, что селки — реальные создания, в то время, как другие ресурсы опровергали это. Возможно, разница была в том, о чём люди говорят с глазу на глаз, и чем спекулируют в записанных историях? Поскольку Спок считал адмирала Арчера авторитетным источником, пока не доказано обратное, значит должен был существовать способ дополнить разрозненные данные.

Был ещё один человек, которого он мог спросить, кто-то, кому он достаточно доверял, чтобы рассказать всю правду.

Когда его мать ответила на звонок, она выглядела обрадованной и широко улыбалась, а её глаза блестели.

— Спок! — воскликнула она. — Ох, я так рада видеть тебя. Ты так редко звонишь.

Его матери отлично удавалось вызывать у него чувство вины. Он звонил бы намного чаще, но не хотел навлечь ещё большее неодобрение отца.

— Ох, не обращай на меня внимания, — продолжила Аманда, цепкий взгляд как всегда улавливал малейшие перемены в выражении его лица. — Сколько бы сын не звонил, матери всё равно будет недостаточно, и я уверена, что ты был занят. Расскажи мне о Земле и Звездном флоте. Тебе там нравится?

Он рассказывал, и его мать охотно слушала.

— Я сама тоже никогда не любила холод, — заметила она, когда он упомянул смену сезонов. — Торонто находится намного севернее, но в Сан-Франциско холодные океанские бризы, так что могу представить, как ты себя чувствуешь. Я была очень рада осесть в тёплом местечке.

Когда Спок рассказал об уроках плавания, Аманда сказала:

— Я так рада, что у тебя появился друг, Спок. Расскажи мне побольше об этом Джиме.

— На самом деле в нём кроется причина моего звонка, мама, — медленно ответил Спок. — У меня есть вопрос относительно Джима, и я подумал, что твоё знание будет существенно.

— Да? — она положила скрещенные руки на стол перед собой и, улыбнувшись, наклонилась вперёд. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?

Спок помолчал минуту, обдумывая свои слова, а затем сказал: — Ты не знаешь, селки мифологические создания или настоящие?

Аманда мягко кашлянула, а затем приподняла обе брови.

— Спок, это же сказки. Какое отношение они имеют к твоему другу?

Сказки. Если даже его мать не верила в них…

— Из слов адмирала Арчера можно было заключить... что Джим - селки. Я счел его достаточно авторитетным источником в вопросе существования селки, но все мои поиски указывают, что их не бывает, — объяснил Спок.

Аманда обеспокоенно нахмурила брови.

— Спок, тебе лучше рассказать мне всё с самого начала.

Что Спок и сделал, слегка отведя взгляд, когда он упомянул, что подслушал. В конце повествования Аманда откинулась в своём кресле, её губы были плотно сжаты в задумчивости.

— Спок... — она вздохнула, а затем слегка покачала головой с улыбкой. — Ты никогда не мог устоять перед такими вещами. Это засекреченная информация, и я знаю о ней только потому, что твой отец — посол на Земле, что означает, что ему приходится иметь дело со всеми земными расами, а не только с людьми.

Спок отказался проявить нетерпение, нарушив осанку и склонившись вперед в своём кресле.

— Мама?

Она снова улыбнулась.

— Да, Спок. Селки в самом деле существуют, и есть существенная вероятность, что твой друг один из них. Они не хотят входить в Федерацию как вид и предпочитают, чтобы люди не знали о них, поэтому о них известно только высшим чинам офицеров Звёздного Флота и должностным лицам федерации.

— Почему они не хотят, чтобы другие знали о них?

— Об этом тебе лучше спросить своего друга, — ответила Аманда. — Я полагаю, они просто не достаточно доверяют людям. Ты сказал, что исследовал эту тему, так что уверена, ты встречал истории, в которых люди забирали шкуры селки, запирая их тем самым в человеческой форме, и все в таком духе. А сколько историй ты встречал с хорошими отношениями между этими двумя расами?

— Очень немного, — ответил Спок. В одной истории утверждалось, что селки добровольно скрещиваются с людьми каждые семь лет, чтобы сохранить человеческую форму в своей крови, и существуют в партнерстве с выбранным супругом. В большинстве же историй столкновения с людьми, по всей видимости, оборачивались горем для селки.

В памяти Спока всплыло воспоминание о Джиме, объясняющем, что сердце его матери разбилось, когда умер отец, и она подала в отставку, чтобы вернуться в Сан-Франциско. К Тихому океану.

— Спок, — позвала Аманда, снова привлекая его внимание. — Если твой друг в самом деле селки, будь осторожен. Я не думаю, что они могут причинить вред, но мы всё же очень мало знаем о них. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

— Ты сказала, что не думаешь, что они могут навредить, — подчеркнул Спок.

Взгляд Аманды был серьезным.

— Существуют разные виды вреда. Везде говорится, что их глубочайшая любовь принадлежит морю, и ничто не может помешать этому.

— Я не понимаю, причем здесь это. В чем именно заключается вред? — спросил Спок, наклоняя голову.

По непонятной причине его мать улыбнулась, но в улыбке была грусть.

— Не понимаешь? — мягко повторила она. — Я думаю, ты поймёшь.

Спок закончил разговор вскоре после этого. Как бы сильно он не заботился о своей матери, ему трудно было поддерживать разговор, когда она становилась загадочной.

***

В уроках плаванья больше не было необходимости, но Джим и Спок продолжали общаться. Годом ранее во время прогулки в местном парке Спок заметил на столах шахматные доски, на которых, видимо, любой мог прийти и поиграть. Вспомнив об этом теперь и решив, что маловероятно, что в парке зимой будет много народу, Спок решил, что это будет отличной возможностью поговорить с Джимом в относительной уединённости. Джим ухмыльнулся, когда Спок упомянул шахматы, но согласился.

Спок, укутавшийся в несколько слоёв перчаток, свитеров, шарфа и шапки, встретился с Джимом за шахматной доской и с удовлетворением заметил, что другие столы пустовали. Он позволил Джиму выбрать белые, и они начали играть.

Но на игру Спок тратил лишь часть своего внимания. Оставшуюся часть он концентрировал на Джиме, решая, как сформулировать свой вопрос.

Наконец он решил просто спросить.

— Джим, — сказал он, и тот посмотрел на него. — У меня к тебе вопрос, но сначала я должен извиниться. Я подслушал твой разговор с адмиралом Арчером на прошлой неделе.

Джим дёрнулся, его рука, потянувшаяся было сдвинуть офицера, столкнула фигурку со стола. Он нагнулся и подобрал фигурку, осторожно ставя её на нужную ему позицию, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Спока.

— Какую часть разговора? — спросил он, его голос был странным, немного слишком высоким.

— Ту часть, в которой он упомянул селки, — ответил Спок, и заметил, как Джим закрывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, прежде чем снова открыть глаза и улыбнуться. Что-то отсутствовало в этой улыбке, будто она была вынужденной.

— Ты поискал про них? — спросил Джим. — Люди выдумывают много весьма интересных созданий, правда?

— И тем не менее это правда, — медленно сказал Спок, ловя и удерживая яркий взгляд голубых глаз, — содержание вашего разговора заинтриговало меня. То, что я сумел найти в архивах Земли, подтверждает мифологический аспект, но я спросил свою мать, и она сказала мне правду.

— Твой ход, — напомнил ему Джим, глядя вниз на шахматную доску. Больше он ничего не сказал.

— Моя мать сказала мне, — Спок передвинул офицера, забирая одну из пешек Джима, — что селки сами по себе не мифологические существа, хотя очень малое количество людей знают, что они существует на самом деле.

Джим приподнял бровь.

— Моя мама перестала рассказывать мне сказки, когда мне исполнилось восемь. А верить в них я перестал задолго до этого.

— Если бы я считал, что моя мама рассказывает мне вымышленную историю, я бы определенно не воспринял её как правду, — ответил Спок, замечая, как Джим отводит взгляд. — Однако моя мать особо указала мне, что селки не вымысел.

Джим подался вперёд, опираясь локтями о стол.

— Спок. Селки весьма интересный миф, и я понимаю, почему он тебе понравился, но это только сказка, — Даже теперь он всё ещё избегал взгляда Спока.

Спок наклонил голову, размышляя. Он не ожидал, что Джим будет так упрямиться. Возможно, если Спок расскажет о себе, то Джим ответит взаимностью.

— Моя мать — человек, — сказал он, и на этот раз Джим моргнул и встретил его взгляд.

— Эээ, ладно, — сказал Джим. — И какое это имеет отношение ко всему этому?

— Все вулканцы рассматривают мою человеческую кровь как недостаток, — сказал Спок, практически выдавливая из себя слова. — Они восприняли мой выбор в пользу Звездного флота как подтверждение, что я не настоящий вулканец.

— Спок, — сказал Джим, он протянул было к нему руку, но отдернул её обратно. — Ты не…

Но Спок покачал головой, прерывая Джима.

— Я не считаю свою мать недостатком. Она никогда не стеснялась выражать мне свою любовь и поддержку. И Джим, она никогда мне не лгала. Когда она сказала мне, что селки на самом деле существуют, я поверил ей.

— Почему? — спросил Джим, его голос стал мягче. — Как она может знать?

— Мой отец — посол Вулкана на Земле, — ответил Спок. — Он знает, и поэтому знает и она.

Джим закрыл глаза, его голова опустилась так, что Спок больше не мог видеть его лица. Спок подождал мгновение, а затем тихо сказал:

— Джим? Ты расскажешь мне?

— Звучит так, будто ты уже всё знаешь, — ответил Джим, его голос был слегка приглушенным. Но затем он поднял голову и подарил Споку небольшую, но искреннюю улыбку. — Что ты хочешь узнать?

— Ты селки? — прямо спросил Спок.

— Да, — в том же духе ответил Джим. — Мой отец был человеком, а мать — селки. Как и мой брат. Я был очень удивлен, когда увидел его в квартире несколько недель назад, потому что он не проводит много времени в человеческой форме. — Джим наконец сделал ход ладьёй, и Спок вернул часть внимания игре.

— Для вас это общепринято?

Джим кивнул.

— Мы очень уязвимы в человеческой форме — если мы потеряем шкуру, то застрянем. Мне нравится гулять на суше, но я бы не хотел быть отрезанным от половины себя.

Спок задумчиво кивнул.

— Тогда зачем вообще становиться человеком, если вы уязвимы в этой форме?

— Потому что это часть того, кто мы есть, — мягко сказал Джим. — Зачем ты приехал на Землю? Тебе определенно не всегда комфортно здесь, и я имею в виду не только физически. — Он кивнул на многочисленные слои одежды Спока, защищающие его от прохладной погоды. — Как ты сказал, ты не только вулканец. Существует еще одна часть твоего наследия. Тоже самое и для нас.

Спок посмотрел на доску и сделал ход, чувствуя себя неуютно от такого сравнения.

— Ты расскажешь мне о своих родителях? — спросил он. — Ты говорил, твоя мать тоже была в Звездном флоте?

— Ага, — вздохнул Джим. — У нее были некоторые трудности с тем, чтобы быть на звездолете вдали от моря, но она любила исследовать и любила моего отца. На звездолете был бассейн, так что она ходила туда плавать, и ее капитан знал, кем она была, поэтому выделял ей некоторое время и уединение, чтобы поплавать в тюленьей форме. Она рассказывала, что у неё была хорошая жизнь. Но потом умер отец. Полагаю, море стало для неё единственным утешением.

— Не ты и твой брат?

Джим внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем отвернулся.

— Она любит нас, — пробормотал он. — Просто иногда это для неё тяжело. Мы ей сильно его напоминаем. Особенно я, потому что я родился как раз перед его смертью.

Спок хотел протянуть руку, хотел дотронуться до Джима и предложить ему утешение — и почти, почти остановил себя. Но всё же потянулся и взял Джима за руку, сжимая её в своей. Джим посмотрел на их руки и не отстранился.

Они закончили играть в тишине, их руки все еще были переплетены. Спок так много хотел бы узнать, но не хотел давить на Джима, если рассказ ранит его так же, как, очевидно, ранила история о его родителях. К удивлению Спока Джим выиграл игру, но лишь едва заметно улыбнулся на это.

Вокруг них было тихо, бриз дул достаточно мягко, почти беззвучно. Наконец Джим убрал руку, чтобы встать, и хотя на руке Спока все еще была надета перчатка, он ощутил потерю тепла его кожи. Джим начал убирать шахматные фигурки, и Спок помогал ему, медленно, не желая, чтобы их совместный день закончился.

Джим посмотрел на него, облизнув губы. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но прежде, чем он смог это сделать, Спок сказал, почти выпалил:

— Могу я увидеть? Тебя в твоей... другой форме?

Глаза Джима округлились, и он закрыл рот. Молчание между ними длилось мгновение, а затем Джим пожал плечами и сказал:

— Почему бы и нет? Только тебе придется вернуться со мной в мою квартиру. Моя семья там обычно оставляет шкуры, когда мы их не носим.

Вот оно что. Наверно поэтому квартира казалась нежилой. Это имело смысл, если её изначально использовали как безопасное хранилище.

— Но когда мы встретились впервые, — удивленно спросил Спок, — ты оставил свою шкуру на камне.

Джим поморщился, его щеки слегка вспыхнули.

— Да, мне ли не знать. Мы не должны оставлять их просто так лежать, это слишком опасно. Слишком многих селки поймали таким образом — они даже не знали об этом, но кто-то забирал их шкуру и они оказывались заперты. Я просто решил, что раз была полночь, и пляж опустел, то короткая прогулка не повредит. Я чуть инфаркт не получил, когда увидел, как ты склонился над ней.

Спок кивнул, а потом сказал:

— Я бы не стал её забирать. Мне просто было любопытно, что это была за вещь.

Джим глянул на него, улыбаясь.

— Рад слышать, — сказал он. А затем взял Спока за руку. Спок неожиданно вздрогнул, но не от холода.

Он посмотрел вниз на их руки. Спок первый инициировал контакт, и ему это... понравилось. Он хотел этого. И всё ещё хотел, осознал он. Даже когда близость существенно приглушалась перчаткой, ему нравилось сжимать руку Джима в своей. Поэтому пока они шли до машины Джима, он не отстранился.

Они разделились, как только подошли к машине, и Спок держал руки при себе, пока они ехали до квартиры Джима, пока Джим бегал туда и вернулся с сумкой, пока Джим вёз их куда-то ещё.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Спок.

— На пляж, — ответил Джим. Разумеется. Спок понимал, почему Джим выбрал пляж для обращения. Тюлени не очень приспособлены к обитанию в людных человеческих городах.

Джим вел машину, а Спок смотрел на него. Он мог видеть человечность, но мог ли он увидеть в нём что-нибудь ещё? Джим был не таким, как другие люди, которых он знал, но он всегда приписывал это самой сути Джима. В нем была странная дикая энергия — магнетизм. Спок почувствовал это в момент их первой встречи, и всё ещё ощущал спустя месяцы после знакомства.

Он не думал, что сущность Джима была напрямую связана с тем, что он был селки. Спок встречал брата Джима, хоть и короткое время, и в нём не было этой энергии, этого магнетизма. Из всех знакомых Спока эти качества были только у Джима.

Они достигли пляжа, в котором с замиранием сердца Спок узнал место, где они впервые познакомились. Пляж был практически пустым даже сейчас, солёный холодный бриз дул по направлению с океана. Джим уверенно шагал по песку, и Спок почти с такой же скоростью следовал за ним. Когда они дошли до груды камней, которые Спок помнил с той самой ночи несколько месяцев назад, Джим приказал ему оставаться на месте, а затем исчез с другой стороны. Хотя Спок был заинтригован тем, как происходит трансформация, он остался на месте.

Две минуты спустя сквозь ритмичный плеск волн прорвался лай. Спок воспринял это как сигнал, и обошел камни, чтобы увидеть, что человек Джим исчез, а на его месте, забравшись на поверхность низкого камня, лежал большой тюлень.

Тюлень был почти два метра длиной. Он спокойно смотрел большими темными глазами, как Спок подошёл и остановился всего в нескольких футах от него. Мех тюленя был светлым, почти таким же светлым, как волосы Джима, и темнеющим до серого цвета на боках и, насколько мог видеть Спок, с пятнами на животе как темного, так и светлого оттенков. Спок протянул было руку, желая почувствовать мех на ощупь, и остановился. Но Джим наклонил голову, будто приглашая, и Спок положил руку на макушку Джима.

Его шкурка была теплой, гладкой — но не достаточно. Он стянул с руки перчатку, игнорируя щипки холодного воздуха на оголённой коже, и снова опустил руку на голову Джима. Он держал свои телепатические рецепторы закрытыми, не желая считывать чувства, ведь Джим не давал ему разрешения, но даже не чувствуя его мысли и эмоции, он мог тем не менее ощущать его суть.

Спок убрал руку и надел перчатку, ловя себя на том, что ему стало труднее воспринимать тюленя как Джима, даже зная, что тюлень был им а самом деле. Он не знал других видов, которые могли так менять форму. Это приводило в замешательство, но также было… очаровательным.

— Спасибо, — сказал Спок под взглядом Джима, в глазах которого блестело понимание. — Можешь теперь обернуться обратно?

Тюленья форма Джима была прекрасной, но Спок внезапно затосковал по знакомому образу его человеческой формы.

Джим опустил голову, затем коротко гавкнул и скатился с камня. Он неловко прополз на другую сторону гряды, тюленье тело двигалось по суше намного менее изящно. Спок повернулся спиной, так чтобы Джиму не пришлось уходить далеко, и ещё две минуты спустя раздался голос Джима:

— Всё в порядке, теперь можешь повернуться.

Спок повернулся и увидел Джима, его лицо было открытым, а поза настороженной, выжидающей. Его глаза были другими, но всё же каким-то образом прежними, хотя вместо черного они были цвета узкой полоски, которую Спок мог видеть на океанском горизонте за спиной Джима, там, где море встречается с небом, и два оттенка смешиваются. Его глаза всё ещё хранили в себе необъяснимое понимание, хотя Спок не знал, в чём оно заключалось.

Затем Джим двинулся вперед, пока не оказался перед Споком, ближе, чем когда-либо стоял. Прильнул к нему и положил руку на затылок Спока, поверх шарфа и притянул его голову к себе. Спок опустил голову, а Джим поднял лицо, и их губы встретились.

Ох. Его губы затрепетали, там, где они соприкасались с губами Джима, там, где губы Джима двигались на его губах.

Ох.

Было ли это тем, что понимал Джим, а Спок ещё нет?

Он подумал, что начал понимать теперь. Он хотел понять.

***

Спок знал, что люди выражали романтические и сексуальные чувства прикосновением своих губ. Он не понимал, почему. Это должно было быть… мокро.

А сейчас — сейчас Спок мог подтвердить, что это действительно было мокро, но он больше не считал это таким отталкивающим, как в теории. Потому что это был Джим. Джим, тянущий его ближе к себе, желающий его рядом, желающий разделить этот момент со Споком. И Спок понимал, что он тоже хочет разделить его с Джимом.

То, чего он не знал, так это стоило ли ему это делать. Быть в романтических отношениях с Джимом было нелогично. Спок не видел для них будущего, пока Джим продолжал избегать любого упоминания о Звёздном Флоте. Отношения не смогут стать успешными, если нет возможности превратить их в постоянные.

Но почему-то каждый раз, когда Спок приходил к этому решению, Джим убеждал его в обратном, сам того не замечая. Джим побеждал его в шахматах, ведя себя непредсказуемо. Джим вытащил его из академии и показал больше Земли. Когда Джим целовал его, Спок не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме как прижимать его к себе ближе, и ближе, и ближе.

Возможно, их отношения были нелогичными. Но в первый раз в жизни Спока это не волновало. Он уже не состоялся как вулканец. Он мог бы попытаться стать человеком.

Прошел земной год, и приближался восемнадцатый день рождения Джима. Спок знал, что для людей восемнадцать лет — значительная дата, но он не был уверен насчёт селки. Он также знал, что дни рождения были значительными событиями. Спок хотел отпраздновать эту дату, но не знал как.

А затем он узнал, что Джим никогда не бывал за пределами Земли.

— Я практически не выезжал из Калифорнии, — сказал ему Джим. — Я был в Айове несколько раз, чтобы повидаться с родителями отца и посмотреть, где он вырос и всё такое, но никогда не решался отправиться куда-то ещё, — он пожал плечами.

— Тебе было бы интересно покинуть планету? — спросил Спок.

Джим искоса бросил на него взгляд, а затем улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Если только мне не нужно будет уехать навсегда. Почему бы и нет?

Спок был ребенком, когда впервые увидел Землю из космоса. Тогда же он увидел Вулкан, но первый взгляд на Землю произвёл на него большое впечатление. Планета, покрытая водоворотами голубого и белого, была такой чужестранной. Это пробудило в нём желание увидеть больше.

Он всегда знал, что хотел быть учёным, но после первого путешествия на Землю стало ясно, что он хотел исследовать, совершать новые открытия. Спок подал заявление в Вулканскую академию наук, потому что это было традицией, и его отец желал этого, и он хотел, чтобы его приняли за его ум и профессиональные навыки, если не за генетическое наследие, но в Звёздный Флот он хотел поступить сильнее. Он почувствовал… облегчение, когда ВАН дала ему повод отказаться и покинуть Вулкан.

Спок хотел разделить этот опыт с Джимом. За все те месяцы дружбы, что Джим показывал свою ему планету. Спок хотел отплатить ему тем же.

— Луна? — повторил Джим, когда Спок упомянул о своей идее. — Ты хочешь взять меня на Луну на мой день рождения?

Спок слегка нахмурился.

— Тебе бы это не понравилось? Ты сказал, что было бы интересно покинуть планету...

До дня рождения Джима была еще неделя. У него ещё было время придумать другой план, если эта идея Джиму не понравится.

Но Джим рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Лучшее свидание на свете, — заверил он Спока и улыбнулся. — Конечно, давай съездим на Луну.

Земная Луна была давно колонизирована, но там было несколько обзорных платформ и исторических мест. Когда их шаттл направился к одной из достопримечательностей, скользя в темном освещённом звёздами пространстве космоса, рука Джима нашла руку Спока и крепко её сжала. Земля ярко горела в окне, светящаяся сфера водоворотов синего и белого.

— Ты только посмотри, — выдохнул Джим. — Я вижу весь Тихий океан! — Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Спока, в его глазах плескалось благоговение. Однако довольно быстро взгляд Джима снова сфокусировался на рассматривании своей планеты. У него, казалось, больше не было слов.

Тем не менее вскоре он снова обрёл дар речи. Остаток пути Джим без умолку болтал о том времени, когда люди только достигли Луны, о космической гонке между Соединенными штатами и Советским Союзом, и как после этого люди почти отказались от покорения космоса почти на век, вовлеченные в войну за войной. Только после Первого Контакта с Вулканом люди как раса провозгласили свое рвение увидеть звезды воочию.

Лицо Джима всю поездку было практически впечатано в иллюминатор, и Спок слышал его монолог только благодаря очень тонкому слуху.

Первое, что захотел сделать Джим, как только они прибыли, это посетить историческую охранную зону Нила Армстронга и База Олдрина, где американские астронавты впервые установили государственный флаг. Большая часть остальной Луны была обустроена и пригодна для жизни, гравитация была приспособлена под привычную для землян, парки заботливо выращивались, чтобы удовлетворить потребность людей в зелени. Историческая зона, однако, осталась такой же, какой была двести восемьдесят два года назад. Там даже требовались специализированные скафандры, чтобы выжить в отсутствии атмосферы.

Гравитация была такой же, как и много лет назад: эта часть Луны находилась за пределами купола. Джим с энтузиазмом надел свой скафандр, даже слегка подпрыгивал в нетерпении, когда Спок надевал свой скафандр, и как только они оказались снаружи, Джим прыгал, смеясь по их коммуникационной связи.

— Лучшее свидание на свете! — выкрикнул Джим, остановившись только когда они дошли до огороженного американского флага. Минуту Джим смотрел на него, а затем поднял голову в шлеме вверх к показавшейся из-за горизонта Земле, которая сияла голубым светом на фоне звёзд.

Они закончили этот день, поужинав на одной из смотровых площадок. Джим неоднократно пытался завязать разговор со Споком, но висящая в небе Земля продолжала притягивать его внимание. Наконец с лёгкой улыбкой Джим сдался и стал просто смотреть через прозрачную стену. Он смотрел на Землю, а Спок смотрел на него, и его сердце гудело в боку от умиротворения на лице Джима.

— Спасибо тебе, Спок, — промурлыкал Джим, наконец переводя взгляд на Спока. — Я никогда не думал, что мне настолько понравится.

— Я рад, что это так, — ответил Спок почти на автомате, потому что внезапно его захватила идея.

Он не позволял себе серьезно рассматривать эту возможность раньше, видя, как яростно Джим избегал Звёздного Флота. Но Спок никогда не видел его таким расслабленным на Земле, как сейчас он сидел здесь, в окружении звёзд, глядя на свою планету. Спок видел его таким расслабленным, таким умиротворённым только в воде.

Маме Джима нравилось служить в Звёздном Флоте, нравилось исследовать звёзды. Она вернулась домой, только когда умер отец Джима.

Смел ли надеяться Спок, что Джим хотя бы подумает о том, чтобы пойти по материнским стопам?

**Четвертая глава**

Спок не стал немедленно просить Джима вступить в Звёздный Флот. Он начал осознавать, насколько сильно хочет, чтобы Джим остался с ним после того, как он выпустится и отправится служить. Но Спок знал, насколько отвратительна Джиму эта идея, и не мог попросить его об этом, пока не убедится, что Джим хочет остаться с ним так же сильно, как этого хочет Спок.

Спок никогда раньше не сталкивался с такими эмоциями. Никогда не знал, что эмоции могут быть такими. До этого самыми сильными его эмоциями были любовь к матери, и даже к отцу, злость на одноклассников, которые насмехались над ним и на общество, которое унижало его. Во многих отношениях это были одни и те же эмоции – его любовь к матери вела к злости, потому что обычно вулканцы игнорировали её. Без любви не было бы и гнева.

Чувства Спока к Джиму также были сильными, и, казалось, с каждым днем становились сильнее. Когда Джим улыбался, когда Джим смеялся, когда Джим становился самодовольным, побеждая Спока в шахматах, или когда надувал губы, проигрывая, когда он прилагал искренние усилия, чтобы найти развлечения, которые будут Споку по душе – всё это и многое другое заставляло сердце Спока будто переполняться, словно его тело скоро будет неспособно просто удержать его в боку. Когда Джим дотрагивался до Спока, кожа прикасалась к коже, Спок чувствовал его радость, и всё его тело звенело в ответ. Никто из тех, кого встречал Спок, не мог утихомирить его разум так, как мог поцелуй Джима.

Эмоции бурлили на поверхности, как Спок никогда до этого их не ощущал. Однако следом за ликованием от возможности находиться рядом с Джимом шёл страх. Страх, что в будущем Спок может остаться без него, если ему не удастся уговорить его вступить в Звёздный Флот. Джим был… экстраординарным. Спок никогда не встречал таких, как он. И сейчас, когда он понимал это, он не желал больше существовать без живого тепла Джима.

Проходили недели, и решимость Спока укреплялась. Он попросит Джима. Он был готов к сопротивлению, но если Джим чувствовал к Споку что-нибудь, сравнимое с тем, что Спок чувствовал к Джиму... то Спок знал, что одержит победу.

Он поднял этот вопрос на их очередной вылазке на пляж. Джим лежал в своей человеческой форме на песке, его пиджак служил подушкой; по всему было видно, что ему не холодно. Спок, снова одетый в свитер, пальто, шарф, шапку и перчатки, сидел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, смотрел на океан и слушал шум волн и крики чаек.

— Джим, — начал Спок, и тот издал вопросительный звук. — Джим, я... — он остановился. Как сформулировать такой важный вопрос?

Лежащий рядом Джим поёжился. Спок увидел, как он приподнимается на локте.

— Спок? — спросил он.

Спок закрыл глаза, а потом снова открыл. Ему нужно было видеть Джима. Возможно, тогда слова придут в голову.

— Джим, — снова сказал Спок, решив просто озвучить свою просьбу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вступил в Звёздный Флот и был вместе со мной.

Джим моргнул, и его рот слегка приоткрылся. Он дёрнулся вверх и сел, поворачиваясь лицом к Споку. Песок осыпался с его рубашки и голых рук.

— Спок, — ответил он, сразу погрустнев. — Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю Звёздный Флот.

Спок кивнул.

— Я осведомлён об этом, — сказал он. — Но мне кажется, если ты дашь ему шанс...

Джим потряс головой, перебивая его.

— Нет. Мне не нужно давать ему шанс. Это плохая идея.

— Быть может, и нет, — возразил Спок. Его рука дёрнулась, желая дотронуться, но Спок решил, что это будет нецелесообразно. — Когда мы летали на Луну, тебе понравилось в космосе.

Джим удивленно уставился на него, а затем рассмеялся лающим смехом.

— Спок, это был отдых. Кому не понравится отправиться на отпуск в новое место? Это не значит, что я хочу жить в космосе! Кроме того, если ты забыл, я селки. Покинуть море для меня не самая лучшая идея.

— Быть может и нет, — повторил Спок. — Ты сказал, что твоей матери нравилось служить во флоте, и только обстоятельства…

— Ой нет, не надо! — яростно воскликнул Джим, откатываясь от Спока и вскакивая на ноги. — Не втягивай мою мать в разговор, только не на свою сторону. Ты даже ни разу с ней не встречался.

— Я не думаю, что это имеет значение, — ответил Спок, оставаясь на месте и пытаясь излучать доброжелательность. — Джим, ты сказал, что твоя мать отлично справлялась вдали от моря, до смерти твоего отца. Ты тоже отлично справишься.

Джим скрестил руки на груди, хмуро уставившись на него.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? — потребовал он. — Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь.

Спок посмотрел на свои лежащие на коленях руки и на песок под ними. Он сглотнул, а затем ответил:

— Потому что я в Звёздном Флоте, и я не всегда буду на Земле. — Он на мгновение замолчал, а затем заставил себя продолжить: — И я не хочу быть без тебя.

Джим удивленно захлопал глазами, а затем медленно покачал головой.

— Ты серьёзно? — спросил он, взмахнув руками. — Нет, конечно, серьёзно. Спок, ты не думаешь, что ты торопишь события?

Спок почти нахмурился.

— Каким образом?

Джим фыркнул.

— Мы знаем друг друга всего шесть месяцев, а встречаемся только три из них. А ты говоришь так, будто хочешь провести со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я хочу, — ответил Спок, зная, что это правда. Он встал, но не стал делать шаг вперёд. — Я никогда ни к кому не чувствовал ничего подобного. Мне не нужно узнавать тебя дольше, чтобы понять, что я хочу остаться с тобой, чтобы ты был рядом со мной всегда.

Руки Джима безжизненно повисли по бокам, будто он не знал, что с ними сделать. На его лице был странный взгляд, глаза были тёмными и дикими, рот плотно сжат и слегка искривлён.

— Спок, — сказал он. — Ты не знаешь, что чувствуешь. Мы оба молоды, а ты вулканец. Это просто страстное увлечение или что-то в этом духе, и оно закончится, это мило с твоей стороны, но это твои первые романтические отношения, и они закончатся.

— Это не обязательно, — ответил Спок, хотя от беспокойства сворачивались внутренности. — Если только ты этого не хочешь? – добавил он. Спросил.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Джим. — Я не хочу заканчивать это, но Спок, ты молод. Просто шансы не особо высоки, что у нас сложатся долгосрочные отношения.

Спок склонил голову.

— Какие шансы? — спросил он. — Обычно вулканцы обручаются в детстве, как сделал бы и я, если бы моя наречённая не отказалась бы от связи с полукровкой. Я не понимаю, какое отношение молодость имеет к успешным долгосрочным отношениям.

— Ты не можешь знать, что твои чувства не закончатся, — устало сказал ему Джим. — Это твой первый опыт. Ты не можешь знать, как долго это продлится.

— Ты судишь по человеческим стандартам, — проинформировал его Спок. — Вулканские эмоции работают иначе. – Спок знал, что его чувства пройдут испытание временем. Он просто знал. Он чувствовал их отклик и знал, что если он позволит себе принять их, они станут его частью и никогда не исчезнут.

И тут Спок застыл.

— Если только... если только ты не думаешь, что твои чувства ко мне скоро закончатся? — спросил он, сохраняя ровный темп голоса.

Взгляд Джима был печальным, и он повернулся лицом к океану.

— Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается, Спок, — тихо сказал он. — Хочешь ты того или нет. Имеет значение только то, как это заканчивается. Мы живем в двух разных мирах, Спок. Они соприкасаются, они немного пересекаются, но я не могу жить в твоём мире, как ты не можешь жить в моём.

— Я принадлежу более, чем к одному миру, — сказал Спок, впервые в жизни радуясь этому факту. — Я сталкиваюсь с трудностями, живя и там, и там, но они оба мои. У тебя тоже больше, чем один мир, Джим, иначе почему ты проводишь так много времени на суше?

Джим только покачал головой.

— Не надо, Спок, — сказал он. — Не надо. Я не могу.

— Джим…

Но Джим отвернулся, будто не слышал Спока. Он пошел прочь от него, и Спок не стал ему мешать.

***

Спок позвонил своей матери.

— Спок, милый, что случилось? — немедленно спросила она, как только увидела его, и как всегда Спок почувствовал приводящую в замешательство смесь тревоги и облегчения от того, как легко она была способна читать его эмоции. Однако на данный момент баланс перевешивал в сторону облегчения от её проницательности.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — признался он, а затем слова словно полились из него. Он рассказал Аманде полную историю от объяснения с Джимом о том, что он селки, начала романтических отношений с ним, распознавания своего желания, чтобы эти отношения длились и после окончания им академии. Затем он рассказал ей о том, что попросил Джима вступить в Звёздный Флот.

— Ох, милый, — вздохнула Аманда, когда он закончил. — Что ж, это существенная проблема, не так ли?

Спок, привыкший к тенденции его матери задавать гипотетические вопросы и применять причудливые прилагательные к неподходящим существительным, даже если он не понимал этого, не прокомментировал её утверждение. Вместо этого он повторил:

— Я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Возможно, ты ничего не можешь сделать, — сказала она ему с явной неохотой. — Ты знаешь, почему он чувствует то, что чувствует.

С момента встречи с Джимом сердце Спока, казалось, выучило много разновидностей дикой акробатики. А сейчас оно открыло ещё одно и стало сжиматься, сдавливая всё внутри Спока.

— Так ты считаешь, мне следует принять его решение?

Ему вообще не следовало встречаться с Джимом. Если бы их знакомство осталось на уровне той первой странной встречи, то он никогда бы не узнал такого дикого шквала эмоций. Он никогда бы не познал вершин искреннего счастья, но он также не узнал бы глубокой пропасти, когда счастье у него отнимали.

Ему не следовало пытаться исследовать свою человеческую сторону. Его отец был прав. Вулканские эмоции были слишком сильными, чтобы экспериментировать с ними. Намного лучше было бы не чувствовать их.

— Спок, — твердо сказала его мать. — Я знаю это выражение лица. Не говори мне, что ты сожалеешь об этих отношениях.

— Сожаление это эмоция, — на автомате ответил Спок.

— Да, это так, и ты вполне способен чувствовать её. Не забывай, Спок, я видела, как раз за разом ты пытался найти друзей и был отвергнут. Я видела твою боль. Я была так счастлива, видя, что ты счастлив на Земле, что ты наконец нашёл друга. Что ты наконец нашёл кого-то, кто показал тебе, что эмоции не отравят твоё существование.

— Но мне всё равно больно, — тихо ответил Спок. Хотя Аманда иногда позволяла ему сохранять маску безэмоциональности перед лицом боли, он знал, что она легко могла видеть сквозь неё. Он чувствовал, что не стоило притворяться в этот момент.

— Ох, милый, я знаю, что больно, — сказала она, сдерживая порыв потянуться к нему. — Но как бы ни было больно, боль — это часть того, что делает жизнь стоящей. Горечь заставляет нас ценить сладость.

Спок на самом деле намного больше предпочитал горькое сладкому, но он понял точку зрения Аманды. Только он не знал, согласен ли с ней.

— Что если больше никогда не будет сладости? — спросил он, продолжая её метафору. — Что если останется только горечь?

— Ты никогда не можешь знать наверняка, что не будет сладости, Спок. Именно поэтому ты рискуешь. Всё может кончиться плохо, но может и хорошо. Ты не можешь прожить жизнь, избегая сладости, потому что боишься горечи.

Его мать и раньше пыталась объяснить ему преимущества эмоций, но этот разговор, похоже, задел более глубинную струну. Один из первых принципов Сурака гласил, что следует отбросить страх. Нельзя действовать в соответствии с абсолютной логикой, находясь под влиянием страха.

Но как должен реагировать Спок? Учение Вулкана диктует, что следует действовать только согласно логике, а не под влиянием страха или желания. Только посредством логики можно найти мир и удовлетворение.

И всё же Спок чувствовал и то, и другое с Джимом. Ему не нужно было подавлять свои эмоции, чтобы найти удовлетворение в жизни. Логика была всего лишь средством для достижения цели, а не самоцелью. Если он сможет найти удовлетворительный путь сквозь эмоции и всё же сохранить контроль над собой… что плохого в такой жизни?

Возможно, ничего, если он сможет найти этот путь. Однако для этого был нужен Джим. Спок быстро обдумал возможность остаться на Земле, если Джим продолжит отказываться от Звёдного Флота. В Сан-Франциско были возможности для научной работы, которыми он мог бы воспользоваться.

Но это будет совсем, как на Вулкане, где тоже были возможности для научной работы. Спок изначально выбрал Звёздный Флот, потому что хотел изучать галактику и узнавать неизвестное. Он всё ещё хотел этого. Возможно, он вёл себя эгоистично, но ему не хотелось выбирать между многообещающей карьерой и Джимом.

— Расскажи мне, о чём ты думаешь, Спок, — сказала Аманда, что скорее прозвучало как просьба, нежели требование.

— Я не хочу бояться, — ответил Спок после минутного размышления. — Но что мне следует сказать Джиму? Я не хочу быть без него, но ты говоришь мне, что я должен принять его решение.

— Какое бы решение он не принял, разумеется, ты должен его принять, — согласилась Аманда. — Но это не значит, что ты не можешь больше говорить с ним. Я думаю, он тоже боится, Спок. Если ты хочешь, чтобы он вступил в Звёздный Флот и остался с тобой, ты должен избавить его от этого страха.

Да. Страх Джима логично вписывался в имеющиеся факты. Джим казался Споку таким храбрым, он вторгался в мир, где ему не было до конца комфортно и находил в нём место для себя. Но это не значило, что ему было не страшно покидать зону комфорта.

Спок, однако, знал, каково это. Он снова поговорит с Джимом, и, быть может, Джим выслушает.

***

Спок не знал, что предписывает земной этикет для попытки примирения после разногласия, но, в конце концов, он решил позвонить Джиму и попросить о встрече, чтобы поговорить с глазу на глаз.

— Спок? — Джим выглядел встревоженным, когда ответил на звонок. Встревоженным, но не злым или нежелающим отвечать.

— Доброе утро, Джим, — ответил Спок. — Я бы хотел поинтересоваться, не хочешь ли ты… прогуляться.

Как всегда попытка Спока использовать метафору заставила губы Джима изогнуться в легкой улыбке, что было многообещающим знаком.

— Конечно, — сказал он и, помедлив, спросил. — Ты не злишься?

Спок склонил голову.

— Не злюсь, — подтвердил он. А затем с капелькой юмора — Спок знал, что Джим это заметит — он добавил, — Учитывая, что это была моя просьба, было бы нелогично злиться на твое согласие.

Джим фыркнул, а затем покачал головой, его улыбка стала еще шире.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, — сказал он. — Но полагаю, злиться будет нелогично в любом случае, не так ли?

— Разумеется, — согласился Спок. — Я подумал, мы могли бы... устроить пикник. — Спок не горел желанием есть на свежем воздухе и на таких неровных поверхностях, как камни и земля, но Джиму это нравилось, а Спок хотел, чтобы он был в хорошем настроении.

Джим моргнул, а затем его лицо сразу смягчилось.

— На пляже? — спросил он.

На пляже будет холодно и ветрено, а песок будет еще более неприятной поверхностью для еды, чем трава… но Джиму там было удобно.

— На пляже, — ответил Спок, кивая. — Я приготовлю обед, и мы можем встретиться в полдень, если это приемлемо для тебя.

— Звучит заманчиво, — сказал Джим, улыбаясь ему. Это была мягкая улыбка, нерешительная, но искренняя, и сердце Спока растаяло от того, что она была предназначена ему.

Он уговорит Джима. Он должен.

Но он не стал поднимать эту тему сразу же после воссоединения с Джимом. Он расставил еду, выравнивая песок под покрывалом, чтобы сбалансировать посуду. Беседа началась неловко, словно Джим не знал, что сказать, но когда Спок так и не заговорил об их недавнем споре, вместо этого обсуждая недавнюю статью, которую он прочел в Межгалактическом журнале по астрофизике, Джим начал расслабляться. Он расслабился достаточно, чтобы доброжелательно спорить со Споком о потенциальных импульсах недавно открытого пульсара на поясе астероидов, пока наконец не лёг на песок, совсем как тогда, когда Спок изложил свою просьбу.

Глядя на него, Спок почти отказался от своей затеи. Он не хотел тревожить своего друга, не хотел разрушать комфортную ауру, которая неожиданно окружила их. Джим так редко казался таким как сейчас, на пляже, в приливной зоне – на земле, которая регулярно покрывалась водой. Было так мало мест на планете, где Джим казался полностью расслабленным и довольным, и Спок не хотел снова волновать его.

Но Джиму было комфортно в космосе. Спок видел это, даже если Джим отрицал.

И Спок знал, что его мать была права — Джим боялся. Он боялся покидать одно из немногих комфортных мест, которые у него были.

Спок мог это понять, мог посочувствовать ему. У него самого не было комфортных мест, только комфортные люди – его мать и Джим. Он тоже слишком боялся оставить их. Но он нашел Джима, когда покинул свою мать, и он не мог знать, где он найдет себе место в будущем. Он просто знал, что не боялся узнать.

Поэтому он пробормотал:

— Джим? — и когда Джим издал вопросительный звук и повернулся в его направлении, продолжил: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова разозлился.

Нахмурившись, Джим приподнялся на локте.

— А почему ты... ой, да ладно, — Он поднялся и уселся, скрестив ноги на песке. — Ты же не собираешься снова говорить о Звёздном Флоте, правда?

— Я думаю, ты мог бы быть счастлив там, если бы попробовал, — сказал Спок. Слова звучали тихо на фоне шума волн, но он знал, что Джим слышал его. — Ты не выглядишь счастливым здесь.

Несмотря на всю энергию и энтузиазм Джима Спок не чувствовал, что тот был счастлив.

Джим покачал головой.

— Спок...

Спок обычно не перебивал других, но он хотел убедиться, что Джим прислушался к нему.

— Ты был предназначен для большего, чем просто плыть по течению, Джим. Звёздный Флот может предложить тебе столь много, сколько и ты можешь предложить флоту.

— Эй, я не плыл по течению, я заканчивал школу.

Спок покачал головой.

— Но для какой цели? — многозначительно спросил он, и Джим закрыл рот. —Ты знаешь, чего хочешь, Джим?

Джим не ответил. Спок был не удивлен.

Спок наблюдал за своим другом, но лицо Джима оставалось пустым, а его глаза были затуманенными и тёмными. На языке вертелись слова, которые, как он думал, могли бы дать нужный эффект, но Спок сомневался в том, стоило ли их произносить. Даже сейчас ему было сложно раскрыться.

Наконец он сказал:

— Я боялся, когда покинул Вулкан. — Глаза Джима расширились от его признания, и Спок был рад почувствовать, что тот его слушал. – Вулкан был моим домом, и, несмотря на все сложности, которые были у меня там, я… любил его. Однако я знал, что он не мог дать мне того, что мне нужно.

Некоторое время Джим не отвечал. Он смотрел вниз на песок, чертил завитушки и другие странные формы на песке одним пальцем. Спок терпеливо ждал. Каждое мгновение, в который Джим не вставал и не уходил, служили пищей для надежды.

Затем Джим что-то пробормотал, так тихо, что даже Споку пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать его:

— Я подумаю об этом.

Спок подвинулся ближе, и Джим взглянул на него. Его лицо больше не было пустым: губы были плотно сжаты, а лоб нахмурен. Его глаза расширились, когда Спок подвинулся ближе, беря его за руку и несильно сжимая.

Медленно, осторожно, давая Джиму возможность отодвинуться, если он того захочет, Спок прильнул к нему, чтобы поцеловать Джима. Его губы были потрескавшимися, но влажными, как будто он облизывал их, а еще они были тёплыми. Спок закрыл глаза и помедлил, оказывая только незначительное давление. Джим прижался в ответ столь же мягко, и Спок глубоко вздохнул и отодвинулся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, а затем отодвинулся ещё дальше и начал собирать их вещи.

***

Спок не пытался связаться с Джимом после их пикника, решив позволить Джиму самому связаться с ним, когда он будет готов снова его увидеть. Джим позвонил спустя неделю после их последней встречи, но всего лишь попросил Спока прийти на пляж и закончил разговор вскоре после этой просьбы.

Однако когда Спок приехал, совсем не Джим ждал его на пляже, облокотившись о валун. Какая-то женщина опиралась плечом о камень, ее руки были скрещены на груди. Она была в бежевой юбке, белой блузке и босиком. Волнистые русые волосы хлестали по ее лицу под порывами бриза, но она их игнорировала.

Спок только однажды видел её фотографию, но он в любом случае смог бы её узнать.

— Миссис Кирк, — поприветствовал он, останавливаясь в метре от неё.

— Спок, — ответила она, и улыбнулась ему. Улыбкой Джима. — Зови меня Вайнона. Я давно хотела познакомиться с тобой.

— Я тоже рад знакомству с вами, — сказал Спок, и поднял руку в та’але. Она ответила на жест.

— Я волновалась за моего Джима, — сказала она, когда Спок встал ровнее и сцепил руки за спиной. — Я всегда знала, что ему предназначено большее, но он всегда отказывался слушать меня. Может быть, я послужила ему не лучшим примером.

Спок не знал, что на это ответить.

— Из того, что я читал, можно сделать вывод, что не только ваш опыт повлиял на него, — осторожно попытался он.

Она кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Наш вид хранит множество историй, хотя прошли века с тех пор как человек последний раз удерживал селки против её воли. Мы просто так и не одолели привычку прятаться, полагаю. Сейчас мы сильнее связаны с людьми, чем когда либо, но кое-кто среди нас всё ещё считает, что этого слишком много.

— Всегда находятся те, кто призывает к осмотрительности, — согласился Спок. Существенный процент вулканцев всё ещё сомневался в целесообразности членства в Федерации.

Вайнона села на песок, спиной облокотившись на камни, и в упор смотрела на Спока до тех пор, пока он не сел рядом. Со времени знакомства с Джимом он стал намного чаще сидеть на земле.

— Когда Джим был маленьким, он всегда всем интересовался, — продолжила Вайнона, когда Спок сел. — Не могу сосчитать, сколько раз он исчезал, а я находила его «исследующим» что-то. Землю или море, это не имело значения. Я никогда не могла его удержать. Только он мог это сделать.

Спок склонил голову, готовый высказаться, но Вайнона покачала головой.

— Я хотела познакомиться с тобой, — сказала она, — чтобы поблагодарить. Я думаю, он наконец решился выбрать свой жизненный путь. Ты показал ему, что он может это сделать.

— Выберет ли он Звёздный Флот? — посмел спросить Спок.

— Это ему решать, — сказала она и улыбнулась. — Большинство из нас были рождены на берегу, но Джим родился в космосе. Между ними великая связь.

— Связь?

— Так бывает, — ответила Вайнона. — Лосось всегда возвращается на место своего рождения для метания икры. В какой-то мере связь селки с морем и сушей начинается с нашего рождения на берегу. Я всегда подозревала, что у Джима может быть другой якорь.

«Связь» звучала расплывчато и ненаучно для Спока, но, тем не менее, он не отбросил её. У его собственного народа было нечто подобное — стремление вернуться к пескам их дома каждые семь лет. Вулканцы тоже не очень понимали это, даже спустя тысячелетия.

— Вопрос, — продолжила Вайнона, — был всегда в том, позволит ли он себе почувствовать её. Я думаю, ты всё изменил. — Её улыбка стала печальной, а взгляд устремился вовнутрь. — Будь с ним осторожен, Спок, прошу тебя. Он так молод, и я никогда даже не мечтала, что он найдет любовь так скоро. Сердце селки непоколебимо, когда его отдают, но Джим столкнётся с таким количеством перемен.

— Я помогу ему, — пообещал Спок. — Вулканцы не более непостоянны, чем ваш народ. Если Джим решит пойти со мной, я буду рядом.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказала Вайнона. Она плавно встала, песок облепил её мокрую юбку. Когда Спок тоже встал — с несущественно меньшей грацией — Вайнона двинулась вперёд, пока не остановилась прямо перед ним. Она встала на цыпочки и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в лоб. Он закрыл глаза, позволив ей это сделать, и почувствовал её радость и надежду на будущее Джима.

Затем она отстранилась, и Спок открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть как она отступает назад.

— Оставайся здесь, — сказала она ему. — Я пришлю Джима. — Затем она достала что-то их расщелины в камнях – свою тюленью шкуру, светлую, совсем как у Джима и покрытую темными пятнами. Спок вежливо отвернулся, и спустя несколько минут услышал всплеск, будто кто-то нырнул в океан.

Спок ждал, ощущая, как бриз обдувает его неприкрытое лицо и слушая шум волн.

Одиннадцать минут спустя он услышал резкий лай и увидел, как Джим в тюленьей форме скачет к нему. Спок двинулся вперед, чтобы встретить его, затем встал на колени в песок, когда Джим нежно боднул головой его под колено. Затем Джим положил голову Споку на бедро, глядя на него большими тёмными глазами. Нерешительно Спок положил не затянутую в перчатку руку на голову Джима, и когда тот пододвинулся ближе, он начал гладить его короткую шерсть.

Джим был тёплым, хоть и тяжелым, а ритмичное поглаживание оказалось успокаивающим, возможно даже достаточным, чтобы войти в лёгкий медитативный транс. Однако, в конце концов, он сказал:

— Я могу поговорить с тобой и так, Джим, но ты не сможешь ответить.

Джим закатил глаза, встретившись взглядом со Споком, каким-то образом показывая, что он совершенно не впечатлен. Он зевнул, возможно, чтобы подчеркнуть своё отношение, но затем скатился с ног Спока и проскакал за камни. Спок встал и, повернувшись к камням спиной, стал ждать, пока не услышал шаги на песке.

— Так проще думать, — мягко сказал Джим, его слова уносило ветром. Спок повернулся кругом, чтобы увидеть спокойное лицо Джима, его тело было расслабленным. — Проще концентрироваться.

— Ты принял решение? — мягко спросил Спок.

Джим вздохнул, а затем его губы изогнулись в намёке на ухмылку.

— Я знаю, что решила моя мать. Даже Сэм думает, что это хорошая идея, а для Сэма любой выход на берег вообще кажется не лучшей идеей.

Спок покачал головой.

— Я рад тому, что твоя мать и брат поддерживают тебя, но это может быть только твоё решение, Джим.

— А если я решу не идти в Звёздный Флот? — спросил Джим, склонив голову.— Потому что желание исследование галактики, конечно, здорово и хорошо, но так же там есть много всего помимо этого.

— Я знаю это, — ответил Спок. Ему самому было не по себе от военного аспекта Звездного флота, но было бы нелогично отрицать, что сила иногда была необходима — в противном случае вулканцы никогда бы не изучали искусство _tal-shaya_ — и он смирился с тем, что требовалось от него, как от офицера Звёздного Флота.

Джим медленно кивнул. Он шагнул вперёд, проходя мимо Спока, пока его ноги не начали вязнуть в мокром песке среди ласковых волн, омывавших его босые лодыжки и ступни. Он стоял там, глядя в молчании на океан, и Спок ему не мешал.

Наконец, он повернулся и улыбнулся Споку. Это была слабая улыбка, но всё же искренняя. Он протянул руку, сплетая их со Споком пальцы, когда тот встретил его на полпути.

— Кредиты, которые я получил в Стэнфорде, будет легко перекинуть, — сказал он. — Ты, возможно, закончишь раньше меня, но я определенно могу управиться с программой быстрее, чем за четыре года.

Спок закрыл глаза, его пальцы сжимали пальцы Джима. Впервые он опустил свои телепатические щиты и ощутил его робкое волнение, заглушающее страх.

Их пальцы остались сплетёнными, даже когда он притянул Джима к себе для поцелуя.

 

Конец


End file.
